MIRACLE IN DECEMBER
by ParkByun92
Summary: [SEQUEL 'MISTAKE']/Kisah ini menceritakan penyesalan terdalam Park ChanYeol sepanjang hidupnya. Park ChanYeol telah kehilangan-nya. Dia yang selalu dihati dan fikiran Park ChanYeol. Akankah dia kembali pada ChanYeol? Ataukah, selamanya ChanYeol hanya bisa berangan-angan kembali padanya/Sementara masih T, Rating bisa berubah/CHANBAEK/YAOI/M-PREG/RnR?/DLDR!/HUNHAN, KAISOO, Others
1. Chapter 1

**MIRACLE IN DECEMBER**

 **[SEQUEL 'MISTAKE']**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: ChanYeol, BaekHyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast excluded OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO!**

 **Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan penyesalan terdalam Park ChanYeol sepanjang hidupnya. Park ChanYeol telah kehilangan-nya. Dia yang selalu dihati dan fikiran Park ChanYeol. Akankah dia kembali pada ChanYeol? Ataukah, selamanya ChanYeol hanya bisa berangan-angan kembali padanya.**

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

 _Hanya 1 keinginanku saat ini.._

 _._

 _Tuhan, kembalikan dia padaku. Biarkanlah dia tetap mencitaiku, seperti aku mencintainya._

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Washington D.C., America

" _Mama_."

Panggil batita berumur 2 tahun yang berlari kecil sambil membawa boneka Loppy –karakter animasi kesukaannya. _Namja_ dewasa yang berada dikamar itu menolehkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum melihat wajah cantik sang putri.

"Ada apa sayang..?."

Batita itu berusaha menaiki ranjang, setelah berhasil ia duduk bersila dengan Loppy di pangkuannya.

" _Mama_ _Mwoya_?."

" _Mama_ sedang memasukkan baju Aleyna ke dalam koper."

Batita itu bernama Aleyna. Kalian pasti tau siapa itu Aleyna, yeah.. Aleyna anak dari Wu Baixian –Byun BaekHyun. Diumur Aleyna yang akan beranjak 3 tahun, Aleyna menjadi _Yeoja_ yang sangat cantik. Gen kedua orang tuanya sangat berpengaruh pada perkembangan Aleyna. Mungkin secara fisik, Aleyna lebih mirip ayahnya. Tapi watak Aleyna sangat lembut seperti ibunya. Aleyna menjadi gadis kecil yang sempurna.

"Kenapa baju Aley dimasukkan koper?."

BaekHyun tersenyum. "Karena kita akan pindah sayang."

Aleyna berfikir sejenak. Pindah?

"Pindah _Eodiseo_?."

Senyum cerah BaekHyun menghilang saat sang putri bertanya kemana mereka akan pindah. Apakah BaekHyun harus jujur pada anaknya? Bukannya BaekHyun tidak mau memberitahu Aleyna, BaekHyun hanya takut Aleyna bertanya tentang seseorang yang tidak ingin BaekHyun bicarakan.

BaekHyun menghampiri Aleyna lalu duduk disamping _Yeoja_ kecil itu. BaekHyun mengelus lembut rambut coklat Aleyna. Pandangan BaekHyun menjadi sendu saat Aleyna menatap BaekHyun dengan harapan besar.

"Kita.. kita akan pindah ke Seoul."

"Seoul?." Tanya Aleyna dengan nada antusiasnya. BaekHyun hanya mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum kecilnya.

"Apa kita akan bertemu _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_?."

"Aley ingin bertemu _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_?." Tanya BaekHyun yang senang mendengar nada antusias Aleyna.

Aleyna mengangguk mantap. BaekHyun tertawa kecil lalu menghadiahi Aleyna dengan kecupan di pipi kanannya. Aleyna terkikik geli saat BaekHyun menciumnya tanpa henti.

"Ya, Aley akan bertemu _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_."

" _Yeay_!." Aleyna berteriak senang. BaekHyun tersenyum melihat tawa Aleyna. Setiap Aleyna tertawa, kebahagian BaekHyun terasa lengkap. Sejak Aleyna lahir, selalu Aleyna yang menjadi alasan BaekHyun hidup dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu biarkan _Mama_ membereskan semua itu, Aleyna duduk disini dulu _okey_?."

Aleyna menganggguk. BaekHyun bangkit dari ranjang lalu kembali berkutat dengan pakaian Aleyna. Beberapa menit kemudian BaekHyun sudah sibuk dengan kebutuhannya, tanpa tau Aleyna menatap punggungnya dengan cemberut. Sebenarnya Aleyna mempunyai satu pertanyaan untuk sang ibu, tapi Aleyna takut pertanyaan itu akan membuat sang ibu sedih. Aleyna hanyalah anak kecil yang rasa keingintahuannya begitu besar.

" _Mama_.." Panggil Aleyna dengan suara lirih.

"Hmm.."

"Aleyna ingin bertanya, tapi _Mama_ jangan sedih."

BaekHyun menolehkah wajahnya pada Aleyna sebentar lalu mengangguk. Masih berkutat dengan kebutuhannya BaekHyun menunggu Aleyna menanyatakan sesuatu padanya.

" _Mama_.. di Seoul nanti, apa kita akan bertemu _Daddy_?."

Tubuh BaekHyun menegang sempurna. Inilah ketakutan BaekHyun. Aleyna bertanya soal ayahnya. Selama ini BaekHyun selalu menutup erat akan kehadiran sang ayah di hidup Aleyna, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu BaekHyun terkejut saat Aleyna bertanya soal ayahnya.

BaekHyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

 _Flashback_

 _Pukul 9 malam di apartment milik BaekHyun begitu sepi. Pukul 9 memang jam tidur untuk Aleyna, tapi kali ini berbeda. BaekHyun heran saat sang anak tidak juga tidur, padahal BaekHyun sudah menyusui Aleyna, BaekHyun juga sudah menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Aleyna. Tapi tetap saja Aleyna tidak memejamkan matanya._

 _"_ _Aley, kenapa tidak tidur sayang? Aley tidak mengantuk?." Tanya BaekHyun pada Aleyna yang tidur di ketiak BaekHyun._

 _Aleyna menggeleng dengan sorot mata menatap sang ibu._

 _"_ _Kenapa Aleyna tidak mengantuk? Aleyna ingin Mama menyanyi lagi?."_

 _Aleyna kembali menggeleng. BaekHyun heran saat melihat kedua mata Aleyna berkaca-kaca. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada anaknya, BaekHyun yakin itu._

 _"_ _Aleyna kenapa hmm? Cerita pada Mama."_

 _Aleyna menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ketiak sang ibu. BaekHyun menggapai tangan kiri Aleyna lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali. BaekHyun paham kenapa Aleyna seperti ini. Aleyna ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi dia takut akan reaksinya. BaekHyun yakin dengan membiarkan Aleyna rileks bisa membuat Yeoja mungil itu bercerita._

 _"_ _Ada apa hmm? Ada teman Aleyna yang nakal? Mama tidak akan marah sayang, coba sekarang Aley bercerita pada Mama."_

 _Aleyna kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang ibu._

 _"_ _Mama."_

 _"_ _Hmm?."_

 _"_ _Apa Aleyna punya Daddy?."_

 _Dari sekian lama BaekHyun menutup kehidupan Namja itu, hari ini BaekHyun dibuat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Aleyna. Darimana Aleyna mendapatkan kata 'Daddy'?. BaekHyun memang sudah memprediksi jika cepat atau lambat Aleyna akan bertanya tentang ayahnya, tapi tidak secepat ini. Tidak ketika Aleyna berumur 2 tahun._

 _"_ _Kenapa gadis kecil Mama bertanya seperti itu?."_

 _"_ _Aleyna ingin punya Daddy. Teman-teman Aley semuanya punya Daddy."_

 _Sekarang BaekHyun tau darimana Aley mendapatkan kata 'Daddy'. BaekHyun menatap sendu anaknya yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diketiaknya. BaekHyun tau jika Aleyna pasti iri pada teman-temannya yang mempunyai orang tua lengkap. Selama ini BaekHyun memang tidak pernah setuju jika Aleyna dititipkan di penitipan anak ketika ia bekerja, tapi tempat ia bekerja tidak memperbolehkan membawa anak. Jika menitipkan ke Kris maupun Tao, mereka berdua juga bekerja. Dan dengan berat hati BaekHyun harus rela Aleyna dititipkan di penitipan anak._

 _Tapi lihatlah sekarang, karena itu Aleyna harus iri dengan teman-temannya karena selalu dijemput kedua orang tuanya._

 _"_ _Kenapa Aleyna sedih? Aley bisa menganggap Mama sebagai Daddy. Selama ini Aleyna senang kan hanya memiliki Mama? Lalu kenapa sekarang Aley ingin punya Daddy?."_

 _"_ _Aley ingin punya Daddy. Mama tetap Mama Aleyna. Mama tidak bisa menjadi Daddy."_

 _BaekHyun mengangkat badan Aleyna lalu mendudukannya di pangkuan. BaekHyun tersenyum bibir Aleyna yang melengkung ke bawah. Hidung Aleyna juga memerah karena menahan tangis. Anaknya memang sangat manis._

 _"_ _Aley ingin punya Daddy. Aleyna punya Daddy kan, Mama?."_

 _BaekHyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena BaekHyun ingin Aleyna tidak mengenal ayahnya sampai kapanpun. BaekHyun hanya takut jika BaekHyun mengenalkan siapa ayahnya, Namja itu tidak akan menerima Aleyna dan membuat anaknya bersedih. Kebahagian Aleyna, kebahagian BaekHyun juga. Kesedihan Aleyna, kesedihan BaekHyun juga._

 _"_ _Mama, kenapa diam? Aley punya Daddy kan? Mama jawab Aley.."_

 _Bola mata BaekHyun bergerak gelisah. Apa harus ia menceritakan dia pada Aleyna._

 _"_ _Mama… Aley ingin punya Daddy. Mama…"_

 _BaekHyun tersentak saat melihat air mata Aleyna berjatuhan. Apa rasanya sesakit ini melihat Aleyna memohon mohon padanya soal siapa ayah?. Air mata Aleyna adalah kelemahan BaekHyun. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, pada akhirnya BaekHyun harus jujur._

 _"_ _Aleyna punya Daddy."_

 _3 kata yang membuat Aleyna berhenti menangis._

 _"_ _Jinjjayo?."_

 _BaekHyun tersenyum. "Ya sayang.. Aleyna punya Daddy. Tapi Daddy sedang bekerja disana, tempatnya jauh sekali."_

 _Aleyna menghapus ingus yang menetes dengan punggung tangannya. Ia begitu antusias saat sang ibu berkata jika ia mempunyai Daddy. BaekHyun memang memutuskan untuk jujur, BaekHyun tidak mau membohongi Aleyna terlalu jauh. Ia tidak ingin besar nanti Aleyna akan membencinya karena BaekHyun tidak pernah jujur soal sang ayah._

 _"_ _Kenapa Daddy tidak pernah pulang?."_

 _"_ _Karena tempatnya sangat jauh. Daddy sangat sibuk. Jadi, Daddy tidak bisa pulang."_

 _Aleyna cemberut lucu. "Aleyna sering nakal ya Mama? Daddy tidak mau pulang karena Aleyna nakal."_

 _BaekHyun dengan cepat menggeleng._

 _"_ _Anak Mama tidak pernah nakal. Daddy tidak bisa pulang karena tempatnya jauh."_

 _Aleyna tersenyum lalu bersandar pada dada BaekHyun. BaekHyun dengan lembut mengelus punggung Aleyna, sekekali juga BaekHyun mengecup kening Aleyna._

 _"_ _Aley senang masih punya Daddy. Mama gomawo."_

 _"_ _Aley jangan sedih lagi ya, disini Mama selalu bersama Aleyna. Anyting for you."_

 _"_ _Thank you Mama. I love you."_

 _Dan setelah itu Aleyna tertidur di dada BaekHyun saat BaekHyun kembali menyanyikan sebuah lagu._

 _Tanpa sadar air mata BaekHyun menetes saat mengingat percakapan keduanya beberapa menit yang lalu. BaekHyun berucap maaf berkali-kali. Selama ini selalu membohongi Aleyna. BaekHyun belum bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anaknya. Dan semua ini akan berlanjut sampai Aleyna mengetahui siapa ayahnya._

 _Flashback Off_

 ** _*Miracle in December*_**

" _Mama_ marah ya karena Aley bertanya tentang _Daddy_?."

BaekHyun tersadar akan keterkejutannya. BaekHyun segera menutup koper Aleyna saat barang-barang Aleyna telah lengkap. BaekHyun kembali berjalan menghampiri Aleyna lalu berjongkok didepan ranjang. BaekHyun tersenyum melihat wajah Aleyna yang cemberut.

"Kenapa _Mama_ harus marah? _Mama_ tidak marah."

"Tapi kenapa _Mama_ tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aley?."

BaekHyun mengecup punggung tangan Aleyna. " _Mama_ hanya terkejut. Ah.. Aley belum makan siang kan? _Kajja_ , _Mama_ akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk Aleyna."

Aleyna mengangguk antusias. Seakan lupa dengan pertanyannya, Aleyna menjulurkan kedua tangannya minta gendong. BaekHyun terkekeh geli lalu menggendong Aleyna menuju dapur. Selalu saja begini jika Aleyna bertanya soal ayahnya. BaekHyun akan mengalihkan perhatian Aleyna.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Seoul, South Korea

 _Namja_ tinggi itu tetap menatap kosong jendela ruanganya meskipun waktu sudah berjalan lebih dari 30 menit. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan hingga ia rela membuang waktunya hanya untuk menerawang jauh disana. Padahal semua orang tau jika _Namja_ ini penggila kerja. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa orang katakan.

Dia Park ChanYeol. _Namja_ yang penuh kesuksesan. Parasnya yang tampan, kekayaannya yang berlimpah, dan popuritasnya dimana-mana. Siapa yang tidak Park ChanYeol? Direktur yang paling dingin diseluruh kota Seoul. Bahkan sorot matanya yang tajam begitu menakutkan bagi semua orang.

 _CEKLEK_

ChanYeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. ChanYeol tidak suka tanpa adanya sopan santun. Tapi ketika melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangannya, ChanYeol hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk?!." Desis ChanYeol begitu tajam.

 _Namja_ yang masuk ke ruangan ChanYeol hanya menyeringai miring.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak mengetuk pintu? Kau takut ketahuan jika kau sedang melamun."

ChanYeol hanya diam lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 _Namja_ itu, Kai. Kai bukanlah teman, sahabat, atau seseorang yang dekat dengan Park ChanYeol. Kai hanyalah bawahan ChanYeol yang selalu seenaknya sendiri. Untung saja Kai pintar, jika tidak mungkin Park ChanYeol akan memecat Kai karena ketidak sopanan _Namja_ itu.

"Ck, jangan pura-pura sibuk Park. Percuma kau sibuk pekerjaan jika didalam otakmu itu ada seseorang yang sedang kau rindukan."

" _Shut up_ Kai! Keluar dari ruanganku jika kau tidak mempunyai kepentingan apa-apa!."

ChanYeol begitu geram pada bawahannya ini yang selalu memojokkan ketika mereka berdua bertemu. Selalu saja! Selalu saja Kai bisa membaca pikiran Park ChanYeol. Dan ChanYeol benci itu. ChanYeol benci saat Kai, SeHun, dan LuHan menatapnya remeh. Semuanya memang salahnya tapi bisakah ketiga orang itu tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang menjadi beban bagi Park ChanYeol(?)

" _Okey okey_ kali ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku menemuimu hanya ingin membahas proyek baru kita. Jadi, aku perlu dana untuk itu. Tidak banyak, aku hanya memperlukan daya tambahan untuk mobil keluaran terbaru perusahaan ini."

"Berapa yang kau mau?."

Kali ini ChanYeol mencoba rileks. Ini hanya soal pekerjaan, tidak berat.

"Cukup 40 juta. Tapi aku punya rencana bagus untuk ini, aku hanya memasang daya tambahan di 50 mobil. Ini bisa menjadi mobil limited edision."

ChanYeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Bisa dibilang otak Kai memang cerdas, bahkan ChanYeol tidak pernah berfikir akan rencana ini. ChanYeol mengambil chek di laci mejanya lalu menulis nominal uang yang Kai mau. ChanYeol memang mempercayakan semuanya pada Kai, karena Kai memang sudah lama bekerja untuk ChanYeol.

"Laksanakan tugasmu dan satu lagi Kai! Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk ruanganku!."

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sudah puluhan kali ChanYeol menyuruhnya mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk.

Menurut Kai hidup ChanYeol begitu pasif, sangat membosankan, maka dari itu Kai mencoba membuat ChanYeol lebih aktif, caranya dengan membuat ChanYeol kesal. Caranya memang sedikit aneh, tapi itu berhasil membuat ChanYeol sedikit terbuka pada Kai. Meskipun hanya 10%, tapi tak apa semua itu peningkatan untuk hidup ChanYeol.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan ChanYeol. Sebelum Kai keluar, Kai menolehkan wajahnya pada ChanYeol yang sibuk dengan layar laptopnya. Kai tau, meskipun ChanYeol terlihat sibuk sebenarnya ia memikirkan seseorang yang tidak tau dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

"Yeol, sebaiknya kau mencari pengganti untuk mengurus hidupmu."

ChanYeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai bingung. "Kau bicara apa?."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terus berharap padanya, sudah 3 tahun dan kau belum juga tau keberadaannya. Lepaskan dia. Dia mungkin sudah bahagia. Menurutku kau hanya sia-sia menunggu seperti ini."

"Kai sebaiknya kau keluar, aku–"

"Terserah apa katamu, jika aku jadi kau.. aku akan melepaskannya demi kebahagiannya. Karena kebahagian cinta kita, kebahagian kita juga."

Dan setelah itu Kai pergi meninggalkan ruangkan ChanYeol.

ChanYeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Selalu saja seperti ini. ChanYeol memang belum berhasil menemukannya, tapi bukan berarti ChanYeol melepaskannya begitu saja. Biarkan ChanYeol memperbaiki semua kesalahannya terlebih dahulu, tak peduli bagaimana reaksi _dia_ pada ChanYeol. Karena ChanYeol begitu mencintainya.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun tersenyum melihat Aleyna yang kesulitan memakai tas punggungnya. BaekHyun mendekati Aleyna dan membantu gadis kecilnya. Aleyna tersenyum pada BaekHyun saat tas punggung Aleyna terpasang apik dipunggunnya.

Malam ini BaekHyun dan Aleyna akan terbang ke Seoul, sedari tadi sore Aleyna sudah sangat antusias untuk pergi. Disaat BaekHyun bertanya kenapa Aleyna sangat senang akan pindah ke Seoul, jawaban Aleyna membuat BaekHyun hanya tersenyum miris. Lagi-lagi tentang ayahnya. Aleyna bilang ia ingin cepat-cepat ke Seoul karena Aleyna ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya. Meskipun BaekHyun telah berkata jika sang ayah tidak berada di Seoul, Aleyna tetap yakin jika ayahnya akan menyusul ke Seoul.

"Gadis kecil _Mama_ sangat cantik." Ucap BaekHyun sambil berjongkok menyamai tinggi Aleyna.

"Aleyna cantik karena _Mama_ cantik."

Sebenarnya BaekHyun tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang berkata jika dia cantik, tapi untuk Aleyna BaekHyun hanya tersenyum. Keduanya tersenyum memperlihatkan mata melengkung yang indah. Senyum Aleyna memang diturunkan dari BaekHyun. Senyuman yang sangat cantik.

" _Mama_ , Kris _Uncle_ dengan Tao _Uncle_ kapan datang?."

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Kenapa? Aleyna rindu dengan Kris _Uncle_ dan Tao _Uncle_?."

Aleyna mengangguk lucu. BaekHyun terkekeh lalu mencium kedua pipi Aleyna bergantian. Kedua pipi Aleyna adalah salah satu hal terfavorit bagi BaekHyun.

" _Mama_ , kenapa Kris _Uncle_ dan Tao _Uncle_ tidak ikut ke Seoul?."

"Kris _Uncle_ dan Tao _Uncle_ akan pindah 1 bulan lagi sayang. Kris _Uncle_ dan Tao _Uncle_ harus mengurus kepindahan dulu."

"Jadi, yang pergi hanya _Mama_ dan Aleyna?."

BaekHyun mengangguk dengan senyumannya.

 _TING TONG_

"Eoh, itu sepertinya Kris _Uncle_ dan Tao _Uncle_. _Kajja_ kita buka pintunya."

Aleyna berlari kecil sedangkan BaekHyun yang berada dibelakang Aleyna hanya tersenyum. Aleyna memang hiperaktif. BaekHyun sempat kebingungan mengimbangi perilaku Aleyna. Tapi jiwa seorang ibu pasti ada saja caranya.

BaekHyun membuka pintu apartmentnya dan tersenyum melihat Kris dan juga Tao yang datang.

"Kris _Uncle_! Tao _Uncle_!."

"Hay gadis cantik." Sapa Tao sambil mengelus rambut lembut Aleyna.

BaekHyun menyuruh keduanya masuk. BaekHyun tersenyum melihat begitu antusianya Aleyna bercerita tentang kepindahan mereka. Jika Aleyna sedang asik bercerita dengan Tao, Kris berjalan menghampiri BaekHyun di dapur yang sedang membuatkan minum.

"BaekHyun-ah.."

BaekHyun menolehkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum melihat Kris yang menghampirinya.

"Kau yakin akan pindah?."

BaekHyun tetap tersenyum. Untuk beberapa detik BaekHyun tidak membalas ucapan Kris. Dan setelah BaekHyun menyiapkan 2 minuman untuk Kris dan Tao, BaekHyun membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kris.

"Aku sudah memindahkan barang-barangku, bajuku dan baju Aleyna sudah aku masukkan kedalam koper. Aku siap untuk pindah _Hyung_."

"Ini sudah berjalan 3 tahun, dan demi pekerjaanmu itu kau harus rela pindah ke Seoul. Apa sebaiknya–"

" _Hyung_ , menjadi disainer terkenal sudah menjadi cita-cita ku. Jika dengan begini aku bisa membahagiakan Aleyna, kenapa tidak? _Hyung_ , sekarang Aleyna prioritas utamaku. Bagaimana dan apapun kebahagiaan Aleyna, itu juga kebahagiaanku. Jadi, _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Kris menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kau sudah tau tentang _dia_? Kau mungkin akan melihat wajahnya dimana-mana, karena _dia_ telah menjadi direktur terkenal di Korea."

"Tidak masalah bagiku, karena itu salah satu resiko yang harus aku ambil. Doa'kan saja yang terbaik _Hyung_."

"Pasti! Pasti aku akan mendoakanmu."

Kris memeluk BaekHyun begitu erat. Kris hanya takut BaekHyun kembali terpuruk setelah sekian lama meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Tapi Kris yakin, dengan adanya Aleyna BaekHyun akan baik-baik saja.

"1 jam lagi pesawatku akan berangkat, kita berangkat sekarang?."

Kris mengangguk lalu menggiring BaekHyun ke ruang tengah.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun dan rombongan telah sampai di bandara International America. 30 menit lagi pesawat yang membawa BaekHyun dan Aleyna ke Seoul akan lepas landas. BaekHyun tersenyum saat melihat Aleyna memeluk Kris begitu erat, Aleyna dan Kris memang sangat dekat. Karena Kris sudah menganggap Aleyna seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Kris _Uncle_ harus cepat-cepat ke Seoul ya.. Aleyna pasti sendirian disana."

Kris tertawa kecil. " _Loh_ kan ada _Mama_? Aley tidak sendiri sayang."

"Tapi kalau _Mama_ bekerja, Aley sendiri _Uncle_." Jawab Aleyna dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

" _Arraso_.. _Uncle_ akan ke Seoul secepatnya. Selama _Uncle_ tidak disana, Aley tidak boleh nakal _okey_? Aley harus menuruti semua perkataan _Mama_."

Aleyna mengangguk. Kris kembali memeluk erat Aleyna, batita itu juga memeluk leher Kris tak kalah erat. BaekHyun maupun Tao yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

" _Kajja_ sayang, pesawat kita sudah datang."

Aleyna melepaskan pelukannya saat suara sang ibu mengintrupsinya. Kris menurunkan Aleyna dan gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ibunya. Aleyna memeluk kedua kaki BaekHyun lalu tersenyum lebar. BaekHyun terkekeh geli, begitu manis perlakuan Aleyna.

" _Kajja Mama_!."

"Sebentar, _Mama_ pamit dulu ke Kris _Uncle_ dan Tao _Uncle_."

BaekHyun berjalan mendekati keduanya lalu memeluknya secara bergantian. Tao menatap BaekHyun sendu, kenapa disaat BaekHyun sudah bahagia, dia kembali dipertemukan oleh kota masa lalu nya. Sebenarnya Tao menolak keras BaekHyun untuk pindah hanya demi pekerjaannya, tapi bukan namanya Byun BaekHyun jika tidak bisa meyakinkan Kris maupun Tao.

"Apa kau sudah yakin Baek?." Tanya Tao sekali lagi.

"Tao-ya, aku sudah berada dibandara. Mana mungkin aku mundur begitu saja. Kau tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Tao kembali memeluk BaekHyun erat. Tanpa sadar air mata Tao menetes, Tao merasa tidak rela jika kebahagiaan BaekHyun kembali terambil. BaekHyun mengelus punggung Tao yang bergetar, BaekHyun tau akan kecemasan Tao tapi jika ia terus menerus lari dari semuanya, sama saja BaekHyun seperti pengecut.

BaekHyun melepaskan pelukan Tao lalu menghapus air mata _Namja_ bermata panda itu.

"Hey jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa Tao-ya."

Tao mengangguk lalu mundur selangkah, Tao sudah merelakan BaekHyun pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, aku akan menunggu kalian sebulan lagi. _See you soon_."

BaekHyun menggandeng tangan Aleyna lalu berjalan mengambil kopernya. BaekHyun menyuruh Aleyna untuk melambaikan tangan pada kedua _Uncle_ nya, dan dengan gaya yang lucu Aleyna melambaikan tangannya. Kris maupun Tao tertawa. Aleyna memang sumber kebahagiaan untuk semuanya.

Setelah Kris dan Tao sudah tidak terlihat, Aleyna menatap penjuru bandara dengan mulut berucap kagum. BaekHyun tertawa melihat wajah anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Wah.. _Mama_ apa kita akan naik itu?." Tanya Aleyna saat melihat pesawat dibalik dinding kaca yang mereka lewati.

"Iya sayang, Aley dan _Mama_ akan naik itu. Itu namanya pesawat."

" _Airplane_!."

"Anak _Mama_ sangat pintar."

BaekHyun mengusap surai Aleyna dengan lembut.

Setelah mengurus semuanya, BaekHyun dan Aleyna telah duduk tenang didalam pesawat. Sedari tadi BaekHyun memperhatikan Aleyna yang antusias melihat pemandangan dibalik kaca jendela pesawat. Ingat, Aleyna adalah gadis yang hiperaktif, tidak hanya hiperaktif Aleyna juga lumayan cerewet.

"Wah.. _Mama_ lihat, Aley bisa lihat awan."

"Iya, sekarang Aley tidur ya? Besok pagi saja Aley lihat awan. Besok awannya lebih bagus."

Aleyna menolehkan wajahnya pada sang ibu.

" _Jinjjayo_?."

BaekHyun mengangguk. Dengan berat hati Aley duduk tenang di tempatnya. BaekHyun tersenyum lalu menutup tirai jendela. BaekHyun memperbaiki kursi Aleyna hingga anaknya tidur dengan nyaman. Aleyna membaringkan tubuh mungilnya lalu memeluk boneka kesayangannya dengan erat. BaekHyun mengelus punggung Aleyna sambil bersenandung. Tak lama kemudian Aleyna telah tenang di tidurnya. Hanya 2 hal yang membuat Aleyna tidur nyenyak. Boneka Loppy dan BaekHyun.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

ChanYeol kembali melamun. Beginilah keseharian Park ChanYeol. Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, ia hanya melamun menatap dinding kaca ruangannya. Ia menerawang jauh ke langit sana, entah apa yang ia cari, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu hidup seorang Park ChanYeol berubah total. Dia bukanlah Park ChanYeol si _Bad Boy_. Ia hanyalah _Namja_ penggila kerja. Hidupnya hanya untuk bekerja dan mencari seseorang yang 3 tahun yang lalu menghilang.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana Byun.." Gumam ChanYeol dengan wajah frustasi.

Sudah 3 tahun ChanYeol mencari keberadaan BaekHyun. Dimulai dari tempat-tempat yang selalu didatangi BaekHyun, teman-teman BaekHyun dan yang terakhir bandara. Setiap harinya selalu ada orang suruhan ChanYeol yang melaporkan hasil pencarihan, tapi tetap hasilnya nihil. Disetiap bandara yang sudah didatangi tidak ada nama Byun BaekHyun.

1 tahun lalu ada penumpang pesawat yang bernama BaekHyun, tapi setelah diperiksa dia bukan Byun BaekHyun yang diinginkan Park ChanYeol. ChanYeol sempat berfikir BaekHyun mengganti namanya, tapi itu kemungkinan kecil. Dikarenakan perekonomian BaekHyun tidak akan mencukupi untuk penggantian identitas.

Dan selama 3 tahun ini ChanYeol selalu menunggu keajaiban dari tuhan untuknya. Mungkin tuhan sudah marah besar padanya, sudah berjalan 3 tahun dan dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

ChanYeol memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Selalu saja seperti ini jika ia memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu berat. ChanYeol membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil beberapa obat. Sekitar 2 tahun ini ChanYeol selalu bergantung dengan obat itu. Kalian tenang saja, obat itu dari dokter pribadi ChanYeol sendiri. ChanYeol masih ingin hidup untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukan terdahulu.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, ChanYeol bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya. Pukul 11 malam, waktunya ChanYeol pulang. ChanYeol berjalan di koridor kantor dengan wajah lelahnya, ia tidak memperdulikan beberapa karyawan yang menunduk hormat kepadanya. Meskipun sudah 11 malam, kantor milik ChanYeol ini masih lumayan ramai.

Setelah sampai basemant, ChanYeol berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia ingin segera sampai rumah lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk. ChanYeol sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Tak sampai 30 menit mobil ChanYeol telah terparkir apik di bagasi rumah.

Rumah besar ini milik ChanYeol sendiri. Rumah ini hasil jerih payah ChanYeol selama menjabat sebagai direkrut. Rumah ini sebenarnya akan diberikan kepada seseorang, setelah dia ditemukan, ChanYeol akan memberikan rumah ini. Bisa dibilang ChanYeol akan memberikan apapun untuk orang itu.

Baru beberapa langkah menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah, seseorang _Yeoja_ menghampiri ChanYeol dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Akhirnya ChanYeollie pulang.. _Eomma_ sudah menunggu ChanYeol dari tadi."

ChanYeol menghentikan langkahnya setelah berhadapan dengan sang ibu. ChanYeol mengangkat kedua alisnya heran saat melihat sang ibu berada dirumahnya, untuk apa sang ibu menemuinya malam-malam begini?

"Memangnya ada apa?."

tersenyum. " _Eomma_ sudah memasakkan makan malam untuk ChanYeol, _Eomma_ tau ChanYeol pasti belum makan malam."

" _Eomma_ malam-malam begini ke rumah ChanYeol hanya untuk membuatkan ChanYeol makan malam?."

"Ya sayang.. _Eomma_ sendirian dirumah, _Appa_ baru tadi sore berangkat ke Jepang. Daripada tidak melakukan apapun dirumah, _Eomma_ akhirnya datang kerumah. Kau terkejut ya? Maafkan _Eomma Ne_?."

ChanYeol memijit pelipisnya yang kembali pening. Inilah efek jika ChanYeol kurang beristirahat. yang melihat ChanYeol menahan sakit menjadi khawatir. Apa penyakit ChanYeol kambuh lagi?

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Apakah kepalamu sakit kembali? Perlu _Eomma_ panggilkan dokter?."

ChanYeol menggeleng. " _Gwenchana_. Biarkan aku mandi terlebih dulu."

Dan setelah itu ChanYeol berlalu ke kamarnya. menghela nafas lelah, kenapa selalu anaknya yang menderita. Ia sebagai seorang ibu pasti mencemaskan kehidupan anaknya. Setelah kejadian itu, berubah menjadi ibu yang selalu ada untuk anaknya. Ia menyesal telah berbuat keterlaluan pada ChanYeol, dan sekarang lihatlah semuanya berimbas pada ChanYeol.

Tak berapa lama, ChanYeol kembali turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam. Di meja makan sudah ada yang menunggu ChanYeol. ChanYeol mendudukan diri di kursi seberang sang ibu. mengambilkan ChanYeol nasi dan beberapa makanan sehat lainnya. Pola makan ChanYeol harus dikontrol dengan ketat.

" _Jja_.. makanlah."

ChanYeol memulai acara makannya, sedangkan hanya menatap anaknya dengan sendu. ChanYeol terlihat sangat kurus, kantung mata dikedua matanya membuktikan jika ChanYeol tidak cukup tidur, belum lagi tenaga ChanYeol yang terlihat habis jika ia sampai dirumah. sangat tau apa yang dialami anaknya, kesedihan dan penyesalan ChanYeol begitu besar hingga membuatnya buta akan kesehatannya.

"ChanYeol-ah.." Panggil .

"Hmmm"

"Kemarin malam _Eomma_ bertemu dengan teman lama _Eomma_. Dia masih terlihat cantik meskipun sudah berkepala empat. _Eomma_ tidak menyangka jika dia mempunyai 3 anak."

ChanYeol mendengarkan cerita sang ibu. ChanYeol tidak tau apa tujuan sang ibu menceritakan temannya itu, tapi ChanYeol rasa ini berita buruk.

"Anaknya yang pertama umurnya sama sepertimu, dan dia sangat cantik. Jika dia bisa menjadi menantu _Eomma_ , mungkin _Eomma_ –"

 _PRANG_

terkejut saat ChanYeol membanting sendok dan garpu secara bersamaan dipiring makannya. ikut beranjak saat ChanYeol tanpa patah katapun meninggalkan meja makan. tau jika ChanYeol marah padanya.

"Yeol, makanmu belum habis. Kenapa–"

"Jika _Eomma_ tidak suka dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, _Eomma_ bisa meminta _Appa_ mencoret namaku dari daftar ahli waris."

"ChanYeol.."

"Dan jika _Eomma_ tetap mencarikanku pendamping hidup, anggap saja _Eomma_ selama ini tidak mempunyai anak."

Dan setelah itu ChanYeol pergi meninggalkan sang ibu yang hanya diam mematung ditempat. Maksud sebenarnya baik, ia tidak ingin anaknya terus menerus terpuruk karena kesalahan masa lalu. rasa dengan adanya pendamping hidup di kehidupan ChanYeol akan membuat ChanYeol berubah. Tapi sekarang tau, ChanYeol sudah terlanjur mencintai _Namja_ itu.

Sedangkan itu ChanYeol yang berada dikamarnya hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar dengan dada yang sesak. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat sang ibu mencoba mencarikannya pendamping hidup. ChanYeol tau akan maksud baik sang ibu, tapi seharusnya ibunya mengerti bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. ChanYeol tidak akan pernah melepas _Namja_ itu, sebelum ChanYeol bertanggung jawab penuh atas kesalahannya.

"Aku mohon kembalilah. Tetaplah menjadi _Namja_ yang mencintaiku, karena aku mencintaimu." Gumam ChanYeol dengan mata tertutup. Tak beberapa lama ChanYeol telah terbang ke alam mimpi.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan silau akibat lampu pesawat yang menyala. BaekHyun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu. Setelah terbuka sempurna, BaekHyun menatap jam yang berada dipergelangan tangannya. Pukul 7 pagi.

BaekHyun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanan, ia tersenyum melihat Aleyna masih tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk bonek Loppy nya. 5 menit kemudian BaekHyun mendengar suara speaker jika pesawat telah mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Incheon, Seoul. Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun meninggalkan Seoul, BaekHyun kembali ke Negara asalanya.

BaekHyun melirik beberapa orang yang sibuk berjalan keluar pesawat sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Setelah lumayan sepi, BaekHyun keluar dengan menggendong Aleyna sambil membawa tas ranselnya. Setelah turun dari pesawat, BaekHyun menarik nafas panjang.

Setelah selesai mengambil koper-kopernya, BaekHyun berjalan menuju pintu kedatangan luar negeri. BaekHyun tersenyum melihat Aleyna begitu nyaman tidur di bahunya, seakan suara berisik ataupun gerak yang dibuat BaekHyun tidak membangunkan gadis kecil ini.

Karena merasa pegal sedari tadi berdiri, BaekHyun mendudukan diri dikuris tunggu. BaekHyun begitu sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya, ia lupa memesan taxi untuk membawanya ke apartment nya yang baru. Mau tak mau BaekHyun harus menunggu beberapa menit hingga taxi yang ia pesan sampai. Sambil menunggu, BaekHyun mengedarkan pandangannya disetiap sudut bandara. BaekHyun takjub akan bandara Incheon yang begitu mewah dilihat. Banyak fasilitas baru yang BaekHyun dapatkan di bandara international ini. Salah satunya layar LCD yang menampilkan merek-merek terkenal terbaru buatan Korea.

Disaat BaekHyun ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, _Namja_ itu terpaku saat melihat layar LCD itu menampilkan seseorang yang harus BaekHyun hindari. Di layar LCD itu memperlihatkan Park ChanYeol sedang bergaya didepan mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Jadi benar kata Kris, ChanYeol telah menjadi terkenal di Korea saat ini.

Kedua mata BaekHyun tidak berkedip saat melihat ChanYeol tersenyum ke arah kamera, belum lagi suara ChanYeol yang menggema dipenjuru bandara.

"Park ChanYeol.."

BaekHyun secara tidak sadar telah menggumamkan nama yang seharusnya ia hindari. Karena BaekHyun takut akan jatuh pada pesonanya lagi.

" _Daddy_.."

Ini yang membuat BaekHyun terkejut bukan main.

.

.

 _Bagaimana mungkin anaknya menggumamkan kata 'Daddy' saat ia tertidur._

 _._

 _Aleyna.._

TBC

Menepati janji update bulan Mei.. Yuhu! Aku kembali denga sequel terbaru yang paling mengharukan wkwkwk. Di sequel ini mungkin menceritakan penyesalan ChanYeol + usaha ChanYeol membuat BaekHyun kembali ke pelukannya #eaaaaa wkwk.

Untuk sementara rating masih T wkwk akan ada saat rating menjadi M ;p

Cukup sekian dari Author dan jangan lupa **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMENT**. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa :')


	2. Chapter 2

**MIRACLE IN DECEMBER**

 **[SEQUEL 'MISTAKE']**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: ChanYeol, BaekHyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast excluded OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO!**

 **Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan penyesalan terdalam Park ChanYeol sepanjang hidupnya. Park ChanYeol telah kehilangan-nya. Dia yang selalu dihati dan fikiran Park ChanYeol. Akankah dia kembali pada ChanYeol? Ataukah, selamanya ChanYeol hanya busa berangan-angan kembali padanya.**

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

 _Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat kulihat lagi.  
Mencoba mendegarmu, kau yang tidak dapat kudengar lagi._

 _.  
Dan saat aku melihat semuanya, mendegar semuanya.  
Karena setelah kau beranjak pergi, aku mendapatkan satu kekuatan baru._

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

ChanYeol berjalan dengan angkuh dikoridor kantor. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, dan ini waktunya ChanYeol kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Disetiap ChanYeol melewati beberapa karyawan yang membungkuk hormat, _Namja_ itu mengabaikannya. Inilah kepribadian ChanYeol yang baru. Tidak pernah memperdulikan sekitarnya.

ChanYeol memasuki ruangannya dan dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Kai yang duduk di sofa ruangannya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Wohoo.. akhirnya direktur Park datang juga."

ChanYeol hanya diam dan berjalan ke kursi kebesarannya.

"Ck, sejak kapan seorang Park ChanYeol membawa bekal makanan ke kantor?."

ChanYeol hanya melirik Kai sebentar lalu menyalakan laptopnya. ChanYeol memang membawa bekal makanan, itu semua paksaan dari ibunya. ChanYeol fikir setelah ia meninggalkan ibunya ke kamar, ibunya akan pulang tapi tidak, sang ibu ternyata menginap di rumahnya. Dan pada sarapan tadi sang ibu memaksa ChanYeol membawa bekal untuk makan siang. Ini bermula disaat sang ibu melihat wajah pucat ChanYeol.

Karena merasa tidak diperdulikan, Kai menghampiri meja ChanYeol lalu duduk berhadapan dengan kursi ChanYeol.

"Hey aku punya berita bagus, mau dengar?."

ChanYeol yang sedari tadi fokus dengan layar laptopnya akhirnya mendongakkan kepala menatap Kai. Kai tertawa. Jadi semudah itu merusak fokus direktur Park.

"Berhenti tertawa Kai! Cepat apa yang ingin kau katakan lalu pergi dari ruanganku!."

"Wow.. santai Park. Aku hanya ingin bilang jika penjualan mobil terbaru kita akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat."

ChanYeol kembali memutar bola matanya. "Kau hanya mengatakan itu? Ya tuhan!."

"Memangnya apa lagi? Kau berharap aku memberitahukan berita tentang Baek–"

"Kembali ke ruanganmu!." Bentak ChanYeol.

Kai mendengus kesal. Kai bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlalu dari ruangan ChanYeol. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Kai, Kai menyeringai. Park ChanYeol yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ChanYeol belum menemukan BaekHyun, Kai saja sudah tau jika BaekHyun sudah kembali.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya Park, cepat atau lambat."

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun tersenyum saat melihat Aleyna makan dengan lahap. Meskipun hanya masakan biasa, Aleyna tetap menyukainya. Aleyna memang doyan makan, gadis kecil itu tidak pernah pilih-pilih makanan. Apapun yang dimasak BaekHyun, pasti Aleyna suka. Terkecuali sayur, ketidaksukaan Aleyna pada sayur berbanding terbalik dengan BaekHyun. BaekHyun menyukai sayur dengan amat sangat.

Mungkin Aleyna meniru ayahnya. Semakin Aleyna beranjak dewasa, 70% gen ayahnya mulai terlihat didiri Aleyna. BaekHyun tidak marah, karena semua ini kehendak Tuhan. BaekHyun yakin Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk hidupnya. BaekHyun hanya meminta, jangan pisahkan BaekHyun dengan Aleyna. Hanya itu.

"Kenapa sayurnya tidak di makan?." Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat Aleyna menyisihkan kacang polong dipinggir piring.

"Aleyna tidak suka, _Mama_."

"Kenapa tidak suka? Sayur sangat bagus untuk Aleyna. Kalau Aley makan sayur, tubuh Aleyna akan semakin kuat."

Aleyna menggeleng tidak mau. BaekHyun menghembuskan nafasnya, BaekHyun tidak bisa memaksa Aleyna karena seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, Aleyna akan selalu menangis jika dipaksa.

5 menit kemudian BaekHyun melihat piring Aleyna bersih tak tersisa. Mungkin Aleyna memang lapar, tadi pagi gadis kecil ini tidak sarapan dan sekarang sudah pukul 1 siang. Setelah sampai di apartment yang baru BaekHyun maupun Aleyna kembali beristirahat hingga pukul 12 siang. BaekHyun tersenyum saat Aleyna meminum susunya hingga tak bersisa. Tidak salah jika Aleyna menjadi gadis kecil yang menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi gembil nya.

"Sudah _Mama_.."

" _Aigo_.. gadis kecil _Mama_ pintar sekali."

Aleyna tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi mungilnya.

"Aleyna duduk yang disini dulu, nanti kalau langsung main Aley bisa muntah."

Aleyna mengangguk patuh. BaekHyun tersenyum lalu membersihkan meja makan dan juga mencuci piring kotor. Didepan westafel, BaekHyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Aleyna yang hanya duduk sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya, BaekHyun terkekeh geli. Aleyna begitu menggemaskan.

" _Mama_.." Panggil Aleyna sambil menatap ibunya.

"Ya sayang?."

"Aleyna sudah boleh bermain?."

BaekHyun mengangguk. Aleyna berteriak senang, dengan cepat gadis kecil itu turun dari kursinya lalu berlari menuju ruang tengah. BaekHyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Aleyna yang begitu hiperaktif. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, BaekHyun menghampiri Aleyna yang bermain lego. BaekHyun duduk di samping Aleyna dan melihat anaknya begitu serius menyusun lego.

" _Mama_.." Panggil Aleyna lagi.

"Ada apa sayang?."

"Kapan Aleyna busa bertemu _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmoeoni_?."

BaekHyun sempat lupa dengan itu.

"Mmm.. nanti sore? Nanti sore kita akan bertemu _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_."

" _Jinjjayo_?."

"Iya sayang."

Aleyna merangkak menuju BaekHyun dan duduk dipangkuan ibunya. BaekHyun mendekap Aleyna erat dan sekekali mencium kening Aleyna. BaekHyun begitu suka saat Aleyna dalam keadaan manja, Aleyna begitu menggemaskan.

" _Mama_ , apa _Halmeoni_ sangat cantik? _Halmeoni_ pasti sangat cantik karena _Mama_ cantik, Aleyna juga cantik."

BaekHyun tertawa dan menghadiahi Aleyna ciuman di pipi kanannya.

"Tentu saja _Halmeoni_ cantik, kalau _Halmeoni_ tidak cantik mana mungkin gadis kecil _Mama_ ini sangat cantik."

Aleyna terkikik geli saat BaekHyun menciumi wajah Aleyna terus menerus. Suara tawa Aleyna begitu merdu di telinga BaekHyun, dan BaekHyun harap Aleyna selalu tertawa. Karena tidak ingin membuat Aleyna mengeluarkan isi perutnya, BaekHyun menyudahi memberikan ciuman pada gadis kecilnya. Aleyna masih tertawa karena menahan geli, BaekHyun tersenyum melihat tawa Aleyna. Meskipun hanya bersama BaekHyun, Aleyna sudah bahagia. Meskipun BaekHyun tau jika Aleyna juga perlu kasih sayang dari ayahnya, tapi untuk sekarang kehadiran BaekHyun cukup untuk Aleyna.

" _Mama_.. kalau _Halmeoni_ cantik, apa _Halabeoji_ tampan?." Tanya Aleyna lagi sambil menyamankan tubuhnya di pangkuan BaekHyun.

"Tentu saja. Lihat, _Mama_ tampan kan?."

Aleyna menggeleng tidak setuju.

" _Mama_ tidak tampan, _Mama_ cantik. _Mama_ sangat cantik."

BaekHyun cemberut karena perkataan Aleyna. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir ibunya. Seketika wajah cemberut BaekHyun digantikan dengan senyuman manisnya. Sampai kapanpun BaekHyun tidak bisa marah pada Aleyna.

"Kalau _Halabeoji_ tampan, apa _Daddy_ juga tampan?." Tubuh BaekHyun menegang. Haruskah pertanyaan ini ia jawab?

" _Mama_ ayo jawab, apa _Daddy_ tampan? Aleyna tidak tau bagaimana wajah _Daddy_."

BaekHyun tersenyum. " _Daddy_ sangat tampan, wajah _Daddy_ sangat persis Aleyna."

" _Jinjja_?."

"Ya sayang. Aleyna sangat persis seperti _Daddy_. Mata Aleyna, hidung Aleyna, bibir Aleyna, rambut Aleyna, semuanya mirip seperti _Daddy._ "

"Apa _Mama_ punya foto _Daddy_? Aleyna ingin tau _Daddy_."

BaekHyun terkejut bukan main. Tidak tidak ini berlebihan jika harus memberitahu Aleyna bagaimana wajah ayahnya. BaekHyun masih ingat perkataan Kris jika _Namja_ itu terkenal di Korea Selatan, dan jika BaekHyun memberitahu Aleyna, Aleyna bisa saja mengenali ayahnya dengan mudah.

"Sayang sekali _Mama_ tidak mempunyai foto _Daddy_. _Daddy_ tidak suka di foto."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Aleyna senang di foto."

" _Mama_ tidak tau kenapa _Daddy_ tidak suka difoto."

Wajah Aleyna menjadi cemberut.

"Hey kenapa wajahnya jelek seperti itu? Ayo senyum, anak _Mama_ tidak boleh cemberut seperti itu."

Aleyna yang melihat wajah sedih BaekHyun seketika mengembangkan senyumannya. Aleyna tidak ingin ibunya bersedih, Aleyna pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat BaekHyun bersedih.

"Aleyna cantik jika tersenyum. _Kajja_ kita siap-siap bertemu _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_."

Senyum Aleyna mengembang lalu berlari menuju kamar. BaekHyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Sejak Aleyna tau jika gadis kecil itu masih mempunyai ayah, Aleyna lebih sering membahas ayahnya. Dan pada saat itu pula dada BaekHyun terasa sesak. BaekHyun terlanjur banyak berbohong pada anaknya.

"Maafkan _Mama_ sayang.. _Mama_ harus melakukan ini untuk kebahagianmu."

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap gapura tempat ia berdiri. Sambil menggendong Aleyna, BaekHyun memasuki gapura itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, meskipun begitu sinar mentari masih menyinari kota Seoul.

Aleyna yang merasa asing dengan tempat ini memeluk leher BaekHyun dengan erat. Belum lagi tempat yang didatangi BaekHyun sangat sunyi dan membuat Aleyna takut.

" _Mama_ kita akan kemana?." Tanya Aleyna sambil memandang BaekHyun.

"Kita akan bertemu _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ sayang."

" _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ tinggal disini?."

BaekHyun mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian BaekHyun berdiri didepan 2 nisan yang bertulisan nama ayah dan ibunya. Ya, BaekHyun datang ke pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah terlalu lama tidak datang kesini. Betapa BaekHyun merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , BaekHyun datang.."

Aleyna menatap 2 nisan itu bingung, bingung karena ibunya berbicara dengan 2 batu didepannya.

BaekHyun menurunkan Aleyna dan ia duduk dengan melipat kedua lututnya. BaekHyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberi hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya. Aleyna yang berjongkok disamping BaekHyun hanya melihat apa yang sang ibu lakukan. Aleyna masih terlalu asing dengan semua ini.

Setelah memberi hormat, BaekHyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata _Namja_ itu berkaca-kaca, sudah 3 tahun berlalu dan baru sekarang BaekHyun datang ke makam kedua orang tuanya.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_ , bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa kalian bahagia?."

BaekHyun tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya. Aleyna yang melihat sang ibu menangis, mendekati BaekHyun dan duduk dipangkuan BaekHyun. BaekHyun menunduk melihat mata Aleyna yang berkaca-kaca, mungkin sebentar lagi gadis kecil itu menangis.

BaekHyun mengelus rambut Aleyna dan kembali menatap nisan kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan BaekHyun, _Eomma_ , _Appa_. BaekHyun meninggalkan kalian selama 3 tahun ini. Maafkan BaekHyun juga karena tidak bisa menjaga diri dengan baik."

"Tapi _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tenang saja, BaekHyun sudah bahagia sekarang. Terima kasih _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , kalian telah memberikan BaekHyun malaikat kecil yang membuat BaekHyun mempunyai alasan untuk hidup. _Gomawoyo_."

"BaekHyun tidak tau jika BaekHyun _Namja_ istimewa yang memiliki rahim, BaekHyun memang berbeda tapi perbedaan itu tidak membuat BaekHyun menganggap ini sebuah kekurangan. BaekHyun anggap ini sebuah kelebihan. _Gomawo Eomma_."

BaekHyun menunduk menatap Aleyna lalu tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang lihat, gadis kecil BaekHyun sudah sebesar ini. Dia bernama Aleyna. Aleyna adalah kado tuhan untukku."

"Ayo sayang ucapkan salam pada _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_." Pinta BaekHyun dan membantu Aleyna untuk berdiri.

Aleyna menundukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

" _Annyeong haseyo Halabeoji Halmeoni_ , Aleyna Wu- _imnida_."

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu mengusap surai Aleyna. Dan setelah itu Aleyna kembali duduk dipangkuan BaekHyun. BaekHyun terdiam memandang makam kedua orang tuanya. Ia ingin bercerita banyak, tapi BaekHyun takut jika kedua orang tuanya bersedih.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tenang saja, mulai sekarang BaekHyun akan sering menjenguk kalian. _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , BaekHyun merindukan kalian."

Air mata BaekHyun kembali menetes. Entah kenapa rasanya sesak sekali, BaekHyun ingin menumpahkan semuanya disini, dimakam kedua orang tuanya.

Merasakan pergerakan Aleyna, BaekHyun menatap anaknya yang berdiri dan menghadap kearahnya. Aleyna mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menghapus air mata BaekHyun, perlakuan sederhana seperti ini yang membuat BaekHyun bangga pada anaknya. BaekHyun sangat beruntung memiliki Aleyna.

" _Mama_ jangan menangis, Aley tidak suka melihat _Mama_ menangis. _Uljima Mama_."

BaekHyun memejamkan matanya saat jari halus Aleyna menyentuh pipinya. BaekHyun tersenyum lalu mendekap Aleyna dengan erat. BaekHyun tidak mau kehilangan Aleyna. Aleyna adalah semangat hidup BaekHyun.

"Aleyna harus berjanji pada _Mama_ , Aley jangan tinggalkan _Mama_. Aley harus bersama _Mama_ sampai kapanpun. _I love you_ Aleyna."

BaekHyun merasakan Aleyna mengangguk di bahunya. "Aleyna janji tidak akan meninggalkan _Mama_. _I love you too_ _Mama_."

BaekHyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya sendiri. BaekHyun tidak ingin Aleyna bersedih melihat air matanya. Dan Aleyna mencoba menghibur BaekHyun dengan cara menciumi wajah sang ibu hingga BaekHyun terkekeh geli. BaekHyun maupun Aleyna tertawa bersama. Rasa sesak di dada BaekHyun perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, ini semua karena Aleyna yang membuat BaekHyun tenang.

" _Mama_ , kenapa _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ tinggal didalam batu? Kasihan, batu nya kan berat."

BaekHyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Aleyna.

" _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ tidak tinggal didalam batu sayang, _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ sudah bahagia tinggal bersama Tuhan."

"Tinggal bersama Tuhan? Kenapa _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ tinggal bersama tuhan? Kenapa tidak tinggal dengan _Mama_ dan Aleyna?."

"Karena Tuhan menyayangi mereka, dan tempat ini tempat terakhir mereka. _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ ada didalam tanah sana _._ "

Aleyna sebenarnya belum terlalu mengerti, Aleyna hanya diam mencoba mencerna perkataan sang ibu. BaekHyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Aleyna.

"Kalau sudah dewasa nanti, Aleyna pasti mengerti." Aleyna hanya mengangguk. BaekHyun bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat lagi.

" _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , BaekHyun pulang dulu. Besok BaekHyun akan kembali bersama Aleyna. Sayang ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni._ "

" _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni,_ Aleyna pulang dulu ya.. besok Aleyna kembali lagi. Aleyna janji."

BaekHyun kembali menggendong Aleyna dan meninggalkan pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Bertepatan itu terlihat mobil hitam keluaran terbaru terparkir di perkarangan pemakaman. BaekHyun berjalan menuju taksi yang terparkir dibelakang mobil itu. Dan setelah BaekHyun duduk dengan nyaman, taksi itu meninggalkan area pemakaman.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

ChanYeol memakirkan mobil mewahnya diperkarangan makam. Sore ini ChanYeol ingin menjenguk kedua orang tua BaekHyun. Sudah 3 hari ia tidak datang, biasanya ChanYeol akan datang setiap hari dan ia berharap saat itu ia menemukan BaekHyun berada disana. Tapi nihil, sudah 3 tahun ChanYeol tidak menemukan BaekHyun.

Disaat ChanYeol ingin keluar dari mobilnya, ChanYeol merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya. ChanYeol segera mengecek ponselnya dan terdapat pesan dari salah satu pesuruhnya.

ChanYeol mendesah kecewa saat pesuruhnya mengatakan jika Byun BaekHyun belum juga ditemukan. ChanYeol menyimpan ponselnya lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Bertepatan dengan itu sebuah taksi melaju meninggalkan area pemakaman. ChanYeol hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu masuk kedalam pemakaman.

Suasana pemakaman begitu sepi, tanpa memperdulilkan sekitar iris ChanYeol menatap nisan kedua orang tua BaekHyun. ChanYeol sudah terlalu hafal.

Setelah sampai di makam kedua orang tua BaekHyun, ChanYeol menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat dan setelah itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

ChanYeol menatap nanar kedua makam orang tua BaekHyun. ChanYeol selalu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya disini. Meskipun ia seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri, tapi ChanYeol akui jika ia merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita dengan kedua orang tua BaekHyun. ChanYeol sendiri tidak tau kenapa bisa begitu.

" _Appanim_ , _Eommanim_ , ChanYeol datang lagi."

"Maaf sudah 3 hari ini tidak datang, entah kenapa aku merasa penyakit ini semakin lama semakin membuatku tersiksa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan _Appanim_ , _Eommanim_?."

Kedua mata ChanYeol berkaca-kaca. Asal kalian tau saja, ChanYeol tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua BaekHyun.

"Aku mohon _Appanim_ , _Eommanim,_ berikan petunjuk dimana BaekHyun. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi mencari BaekHyun. Rasa bersalah ini.. sungguh menyiksaku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku tau, kesalahanku sudah sangat fatal. Aku telah menyianyiakan anak kalian, tapi… saat itu aku benar-benar buta soal cinta. _Mianhaeyo_ _Appanim_ , _Eommanim._ "

"Biarkan aku bertemu BaekHyun.. aku mohon." Ucap ChanYeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa Namja itu sadari air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, menetes begitu saja. ChanYeol sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk menangis, tapi jika itu tentang BaekHyun, hancur sudah pertahanannya.

Sudah 5 menit berlalu dan bahu ChanYeol masih bergetar hebat. Dada ChanYeol terlalu sesak untuk menyimpan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

ChanYeol begitu merindukan BaekHyun. Perilaku _Namja_ itu, suara _Namja_ itu, semuanya pada diri BaekHyun, ChanYeol merindukannya. Rasanya ChanYeol ingin mati saja menyimpan kerinduan ini seorang diri. Anggap saja seorang Park ChanYeol menjadi _Namja_ melankolis, tapi semua itu benar apa adanya.

Tapi ChanYeol yakin ini semua belum berakhir. BaekHyun masih hidup dan akan kembali ke kehidupan ChanYeol, ChanYeol sangat yakin itu. Mungkin ChanYeol masih sangat terpukul akan kepergian BaekHyun yang mendadak. Disaat ChanYeol mencoba membuka hati, BaekHyun pergi meninggalkannya. Coba bayangankan bagaimana hati ChanYeol saat itu, hatinya sangat hancur. Disaat ia percaya pada BaekHyun jika _Namja_ itu yang akan membuat ChanYeol berubah, tapi BaekHyun lebih dahulu menyerah. Atau memang ChanYeol sudah keterlaluan?

" _Appanim_ , _Eommanim_ , sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku memang bukan _Namja_ yang baik untuk anak kalian, tapi ChanYeol berjanji akan memperbaiki itu semua jika BaekHyun sudah ditemukan. ChanYeol janji."

Dan setelah itu ChanYeol menundukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat. ChanYeol menghapus air matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Saatnya Park ChanYeol kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

ChanYeol berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman menuju mobilnya. Rasa sesak didadanya lumayan membaik, inilah kekuatan Park ChanYeol dalam hidupnya. Dengan menceritakan keluh kesahnya di hadapan orang tua BaekHyun. ChanYeol memang tidak mempunyai teman dekat untuk sekedar bercerita, bahkan ChanYeol tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kedua orang tuanya. ChanYeol hanya tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya menatapnya kasihan.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya, ChanYeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tidak pulang, tapi kembali ke kantor. _Yeah_ , begitulah kehidupan ChanYeol selama 3 tahun ini.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Keesokan harinya, terlihat BaekHyun dan Aleyna yang berjalan di trotoar daerah Gangnam dengan Aleyna menggenggam erat tangan BaekHyun. Aleyna tidak tau kemana sang ibu membawanya. Setelah sarapan tadi BaekHyun memberitahu Aleyna jika mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Apa kita akan bertemu _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ , _Mama_?."

BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap Aleyna lalu menggeleng.

"Kita akan bertemu _Halabeoji_ dan _Halmeoni_ nanti sore."

"Lalu kita akan kemana?."

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu memberhentikan langkahnya saat sampai disuatu tempat. BaekHyun berjongkok menyamai tinggi Aleyna, lalu mengusap kedua bahu Aleyna.

" _Mama_ ingin mengajak Aleyna ke sekolah baru."

Aleyna memincingkan kedua matanya.

"Sekolah baru?." Tanya Aleyna tidak percaya.

BaekHyun mengangguk. "Iya sekolah baru. Aleyna ingin bermain dengan teman-teman baru kan?."

Aleyna mengangguk ragu. Aleyna ingin mempunyai teman, tapi Aleyna takut. Aleyna tidak ingin sang ibu meninggalkannya lagi seperti di Amerika.

" _Jja_ kita masuk, _Mama_ akan memperkenalkan Aleyna dengan _Songsaenim_ baru."

BaekHyun bangkit dan kembali menggandeng Aleyna. Aleyna mendongakkan kepalanya menatap gerbang putih didepannya. Seakan tau ketakutan yang dialami Aleyna, BaekHyun tersenyum lalu menggendong Aleyna. Aleyna memeluk leher BaekHyun begitu erat, dan BaekHyun memberikan ciuman penenang untuk Aleyna.

"Kenapa sayang? Aley tidak ingin sekolah?." Aleyna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Kenapa Aley tidak ingin sekolah? Disana Aley banyak temannya, Aleyna senangkan banyak teman?."

"Aleyna tidak mau sekolah, Aley ingin bersama _Mama_."

BaekHyun menghembuskan nafasnya lemah. BaekHyun sudah memperkirakan jika Aleyna tidak ingin tinggal di penitipan anak ketika BaekHyun kerja nanti. Padahal hari ini BaekHyun hanya ingin mengenalkan Aleyna dengan tempat barunya dan pengasuh yang akan mengasuh Aleyna nantinya. Tapi jika begini, BaekHyun harus membujuk Aleyna untuk mau tinggal dipenitipan anak barunya.

"Tapi _Mama_ harus bekerja sayang, _Mama_ tidak bisa membawa Aley ke tempat kerja _Mama_."

"Aley tidak mau! Aleyna ingin bersama _Mama_.. hiks.. hiks.. _Mama_.."

BaekHyun mengusap punggung Aleyna disaat Aleyna menangis di bahunya. Jika Aleyna menangis seperti ini, BaekHyun tidak bisa memaksa. BaekHyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat penitipan anak, dan tujuan BaekHyun selanjutnya adalah supermarket. Kemarin BaekHyun tidak sempat belanja kebutuhannya bersama Aleyna.

BaekHyun berjalan sambil mengusap lembut punggung Aleyna. Aleyna belum juga memberhentikan tangisnya, Aleyna takut jika sang ibu akan meninggalkannya lagi. BaekHyun mengecup sayang pipi Aleyna yang basah karena air mata.

"Hey anak _Mama_ tidak boleh menangis, _Mama_ tidak akan meninggalkan Aleyna. Lihat, _Mama_ masih disinikan bersama Aley."

Aleyna menegakkan tubuhnya menatap sang ibu.

"Aleyna tidak ingin sekolah _Mama_." Ucap Aleyna dengan tangisnya.

"Iya iya Aley tidak sekolah. Sudah jangan menangis, mana senyumnya untuk _Mama_?."

Meskipun air mata Aleyna masih menetes, gadis kecil itu memberikan senyumannya. BaekHyun ikut tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata Aleyna. Aleyna kembali terkulai di bahu ibunya.

Sesampainya di supermarket, BaekHyun mengambil troli dan mendudukan Aleyna di kursi khusus anak. Aleyna terlihat senang saat BaekHyun mendorong troli itu dan memulai berkeliling mencari bahan makanan.

"Wah.. Nutella! _Mama_ , Aleyna ingin nutella!." Teriak Aleyna sambil menunjuk selai coklat yang terpajang apik di rak. BaekHyun mengambil selai itu dan memberikannya pada Aleyna. Aleyna mengambilnya dengan antusias, dan setelah itu menaruhnya di keranjang.

BaekHyun kembali mendorong trolinya. Mereka berdua berkeliling supermarket dengan suara tawa dan membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menatap keduanya geli. Dan disaat BaekHyun sedang memilih daging, Aleyna merengek minta turun. Karena tidak ingin Aleyna menangis, BaekHyun menggendong Aleyna lalu menurunkannya.

" _Mama_ , Aleyna ingin snack."

"Iya sebentar sayang."

Aleyna merengut lucu.

"Aleyna sendiri saja, Aley janji akan cepat kembali."

BaekHyun menatap Aleyna yang sudah berlari ke rak makanan ringan. BaekHyun hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan memilih daging, tapi sekekali BaekHyun memandang Aleyna. BaekHyun terkekeh saat melihat wajah Aleyna begitu berbinar menatap makanan ringan yang tersusun rapi di rak. Anaknya memang selalu bisa membuatnya gemas.

Sedangkan itu Aleyna yang berada di rak makanan ringan segera mengambil snack yang ia mau. Gadis kecil itu sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk kembali cepat. Tapi karena tubuh Aleyna yang begitu mungil, gadis kecil itu melengkungan bibirnya saat tidak berhasil mengambil snack yang ia mau. Makanan ringan itu berada di rak ke-3 dari bawah.

"Kau ingin ini?." Tanya seseorang pada Aleyna.

Aleyna mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap _Namja_ tinggi yang bertanya padanya.

Aleyna mengangguk ragu. BaekHyun pernah berkata jika jangan berbicara pada orang asing, tapi kali ini Aleyna bertemu dengan orang asing. _Namja_ tinggi itu mengambil snack itu lalu memberikannya pada Aleyna. Aleyna segera mengambil snack itu dengan mata berbinar.

" _Gomawo Ahjussi_."

 _Namja_ tinggi itu mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Aleyna membalikan tubuhnya berjalan menuju BaekHyun berada.

" _Mama_ …." Panggil Aleyna.

" _Eoh_ , sudah mengambil snack nya?."

Aleyna mengangguk.

" _Mama_ , tadi Aleyna bertemu dengan _Ahjussi_ tampan. _Ahjussi_ itu membantu Aleyna mengambil ini." Ucap Aleyna sambil menyodorkan snack di tangannya.

BaekHyun tersenyum. "Lalu Aleyna mengucapkan terima kasih, tidak?."

"Aleyna mengucapkan terima kasih tadi. _Mama_ selalu berkata jika ada seseorang yang membantu kita, kita selalu mengucapkan terima kasih."

BaekHyun berjongkok menyamai tinggi Aleyna. BaekHyun mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Aleyna.

"Anak _Mama_ memang pintar."

Aleyna terkekeh. BaekHyun bangkit lalu menggandeng Aleyna dan juga mendorong troli secara bersamaan.

" _Kajja_ kita pulang."

Sesampainya di kasir, BaekHyun harus mengantri beberapa orang. BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap Aleyna yang memeluk kakinya sambil menatap setiap sudut supermarket, BaekHyun tidak tau Aleyna sedang mencari apa, BaekHyun mengelus rambut Aleyna begitu lembut.

"Dasar pemalas, aku hanya menyuruhnya mengambil beberapa gula saja sudah menggerutu seperti itu!."

BaekHyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat mendengar gerutuan seseorang, dan bertepatan dengan itu seseorang yang BaekHyun lihat menatapnya juga. BaekHyun tersenyum manis dan dibalas dengan senyum keibuan _Yeoja_ paru baya itu.

BaekHyun kembali menatap kasir yang belum juga bergerak maju. Sedangkan _Yeoja_ paru baya itu menundukkan kepalanya menatap gadis kecil yang memeluk kaki _Namja_ yang tersenyum manis kepadanya tadi.

"Aigo.. lucunya, apa ini anakmu _Agasshi_?."

 _Yeoja_ paru baya itu berjongkok menyamai tinggi Aleyna.

" _Ne_ , ayo sayang perkenalkan diri."

Aleyna menunduk sebentar lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi mungilnya. " _Annyeong haseyo_ Aleyna- _imnida_."

 _Yeoja_ paru baya itu mengusap pipi Aleyna lembut, entah mengapa rasanya ia suka dengan gadis kecil ini, mungkin karena gadis kecil bernama Aleyna ini sangat lucu dan persis seperti anaknya.

"Namanya cantik sekali. Aleyna umur berapa sayang?."

Aleyna mendongakkan kepalanya meminta jawaban pada BaekHyun. BaekHyun tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi Aleyna berulang tahun ke-3 tahun _Ahjumma._ " Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengelus surai coklat paru baya itu tersenyum lalu bangkit.

"Aleyna sangat cantik. Hah! Andaikan aku punya cucu seperti Aleyna."

BaekHyun hanya tersenyum canggung. _Yeoja_ paru baya itu menatap BaekHyun lalu mengelus lengan BaekHyun sebentar.

"Kau begitu beruntung memiliki Aleyna. Semoga kita bertemu lagi nak."

BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. " _Ne_ , kalau begitu saya permisi. Sayang ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _Ahjumma_."

"Aleyna pulang dulu ya _Ahjumma_. Dadah~"

Aleyna melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan mengikuti BaekHyun. _Yeoja_ paru baya itu tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan Aleyna. Bertepatan Aleyna dan BaekHyun telah berlalu dari supermarket, seorang _Namja_ tinggi menghampiri _Yeoja_ paru baya itu.

" _Eomma_ sedang apa?." Tanyanya.

" _Eomma_ bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang sangat menggemaskan dan cantik. Hah! Andaikan _Eomma_ mempunyai cucu seperti gadis kecil tadi."

 _Namja_ tinggi itu hanya menatap datar sang ibu.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun tersenyum saat melihat Aleyna tertawa saat bermain pasir di taman dekat supermarket. Setelah pulang dari supermarket, BaekHyun dan Aleyna tidak sengaja lewat taman bermain. Karena Aleyna merengek ingin bermain sebentar, akhirnya BaekHyun memperbolehkan Aleyna bermain hingga makan siang.

BaekHyun yang duduk dibangku panjang taman menatap Aleyna didepan sana. Aleyna terlihat bahagia bermain dengan teman sebayanya. BaekHyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mungkin jika dilihat dari luar Aleyna terlihat bahagia, tapi BaekHyun tau hati Aleyna tidak. Aleyna terlihat kesepian. Seharusnya BaekHyun tetap disamping Aleyna setiap waktu, tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan BaekHyun harus rela meninggalkan Aleyna di penitipan anak.

BaekHyun merasa berdosa pada anaknya sendiri. Setelah BaekHyun membohongi Aleyna tentang ayahnya, BaekHyun meninggalkan Aleyna hanya karena pekerjaan. Tapi jika BaekHyun meninggalkan pekerjaan itu, bagaimana ia busa menghidupi kebutuhan Aleyna. BaekHyun bekerja hanya untuk kebahagian Aleyna.

"Maafkan _Mama_ sayang, _Mama_ banyak berbohong padamu." Gumam BaekHyun.

BaekHyun memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aleyna…" Panggil BaekHyun. Aleyna segera menolehkan wajahnya pada sang ibu. Aleyna membersihkan tangannya lalu berlari kearah BaekHyun. Setelah sampai didepan BaekHyun, Aleyna menerjang tubuh BaekHyun dengan pelukan.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, _kajja_ kita pulang."

Aleyna mengangguk. " _Mama_ gendong."

BaekHyun terkekeh lalu menggendong Aleyna. BaekHyun berjalan menuju halte bus, dan tak seberapa lama bus tujuan apartment BaekHyun datang. BaekHyun mendudukkan Aleyna di bangku bus dekat jendela, sedangkan BaekHyun duduk disamping Aleyna. Selama perjalanan Aleyna menatap luar jendela.

Aleyna membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah iklan yang memperlihatkan _Namja_ tampan disana.

" _Mama_ lihat! Itu _Ahjussi_ yang membantu Aleyna tadi."

BaekHyun terkejut dengan teriakan Aleyna. BaekHyun menatap luar jendela dan mencoba mencari objek yang ditunjuk Aleyna. BaekHyun mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak mengerti apa yang ditunjuk Aleyna. Di trotoar banyak sekali _Namja_ yang berlalu lalang, dan BaekHyun tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang membantu Aleyna tadi.

" _Mama_ lihat tidak tadi?." Tanya Aleyna saat BaekHyun tidak juga menyuarakan suaranya. BaekHyun menggeleng.

"Tadi Aleyna lihat _Ahjussi_ tampan itu, tapi sekarang sudah hilang."

BaekHyun hanya tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Aleyna.

Tidak taukah kau Byun jika Aleyna selangkah lagi akan tau …

.

 _Dia.._

.

.

 _Ayah Aleyna._

 _._

 **TBC**

Selangkah lagi Aleyna tau siapa ayahnya wkwkwk, udah pada penasaran? Ikuti terus kelanjutan FF ini. Update malem-malem karena baru sempet update malem huhu :(:( dan Alhamdulillah banyak yang suka FF ini ;D;D;D

Author juga mau tanya nih, menurut kalian cerita ini ngebosenin enggak sih? Kok akunya ngerasa begitu? wkwkwk silahkan comment pendapat kalian *jempol*

Dan Author lihat ada yang comment minta flashback kenapa ChanBaek berpisah, kalau pengen tau dan bingung coba deh kalian baca FF 'Mistake', inikan sequel dari FF Mistake dan kalian pasti tau jika udah baca Mistake #promosijuga :D:D:p

Cukup sekian dari Author dan jangan lupa **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMENT**. Makasih juga yang udah **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMENT.** Thank You~


	3. Chapter 3

**MIRACLE IN DECEMBER**

 **[SEQUEL 'MISTAKE']**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: ChanYeol, BaekHyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast excluded OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO!**

 **Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan penyesalan terdalam Park ChanYeol sepanjang hidupnya. Park ChanYeol telah kehilangan-nya. Dia yang selalu dihati dan fikiran Park ChanYeol. Akankah dia kembali pada ChanYeol? Ataukah, selamanya ChanYeol hanya bisa berangan-angan kembali padanya.**

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

 _Dia kembali.._

 _._

 _BaekHyun-ku kembali. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau mendengarkan doa ku._

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Pagi ini BaekHyun dan Aleyna telah siap untuk memulai hari di hari senin. BaekHyun dengan pakaian formal dengan tas punggung dan tas selempangan keperluan Aleyna. Sedangkan Aleyna terlihat manis memakai pakaian dress berwarna merah muda.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia ketika keduanya berjalan di trotoar menuju penitipan anak, mereka berdua bersenandung kecil.

" _Kom sema-ri-ga, han chi-be-yi-so, appa gom omma gom ae-gi gom_.."

BaekHyun tertawa kecil saat suara lucu Aleyna terdengar olehnya. BaekHyun lega Aleyna hari ini tidak rewel, meskipun tadi pagi Aleyna sempat tidak mau pergi ke penitipan anak tapi dengan segala usaha BaekHyun akhirnya Aleyna mau pergi. Tentu saja dengan imbalan, BaekHyun harus membelikan Aleyna ice cream 2 cup besar.

" _Appa gommeun_.." Sahut BaekHyun.

" _Tung-tung-hae_."

" _Eomma gommeun_.."

" _Nal-shin-hae_."

" _Ae-gi gommeun_.."

" _Na bul-gwi-yo-wo. hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da_."

BaekHyun tertawa dan menghadiahi ciuman di pipi Aleyna saat gadis kecil itu menunjukkan _Aegyo_ nya. Anak kecil seumuran Aleyna memang begitu polos, mereka selalu mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaan mereka pada orang sekitar dan itu sangat menggemaskan. BaekHyun tidak pernah lelah untuk menyombongkan diri jika ia beruntung memiliki Aleyna.

" _Jja_.. kita sudah sampai. _Kajja_ kita bertemu teman baru."

Aleyna mengangguk antusias. Aleyna meronta di gendongan BaekHyun minta turun lalu berlari masuk kedalam penitipan anak.

"Aleyna jangan lari.." Ucap BaekHyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Hehe _Mianhae Mama_."

BaekHyun menganggandeng Aleyna dan berjalan menuju ruang tentor yang akan mengurus Aleyna nanti.

" _Annyeong haseyo_.." Sapa BaekHyun

" _Annyeong haseyo_.."

BaekHyun tersenyum pada gadis remaja yang membalas sapaannya. BaekHyun heran saat gadis belia membalas sapaannya, gadis ini terlalu muda untuk bekerja di penitipan anak.

"Bisa saya bantu Tuan?."

"Ya, saya Wu Baixian yang sebulan lalu mendaftar untuk anak saya."

"Ah, Tuan Baixian. Silahkan duduk Tuan."

BaekHyun dan Aleyna mengikuti gadis remaja itu dan duduk disofa yang telah disediakan. BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap Aleyna yang duduk di pangkuannya. Gadis kecil itu hanya diam dengan wajah polos.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Aleyna, cantik sekali."

BaekHyun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Aleyna.

"Perkenalkan saya Kang SeulGi yang akan mengurus Aleyna nanti. Semoga Tuan mempercayakan saya dalam mengurus Aleyna."

"Tentu saja saya mempercayaimu SeulGi- _ssi_." Ucap BaekHyun dengan senyumannya. Pandangan BaekHyun beralih pada Aleyna yang sedari tadi diam memandang 2 orang dewasa disekitarnya.

"Ayo sayang ucapkan salam pada SeulGi _Saem_. SeulGi _Saem_ nantinya akan menemani Aleyna bermain."

Aleyna turun dari pangkuan BaekHyun lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar. " _Annyeong haseyo_ , Aleyna Wu- _imnida_."

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu berjongkok didepan Aleyna.

"Aleyna tidak boleh nakal disini ya, nanti _Mama_ akan menjemput Aleyna ketika _Mama_ pulang bekerja. Aleyna harus tetap disini sampai _Mama_ menjemput. Aleyna mengerti?."

Aleyna mengangguk.

"Gadis kecil _Mama_ pintar. Kalau begitu _Mama_ bekerja dulu, yang pintar ya sayang."

 _CUP_

BaekHyun memberikan ciuman di bibir Aleyna lalu bangkit.

"SeulGi- _ssi_ , saya mempercayakan semuanya padamu. Kalau gitu saya permisi."

"Ya Tuan, serahkan semuanya pada saya. Saya akan menjaga Aleyna dengan baik."

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Aleyna yang berada di gendongan SeulGi. Sesampainya di pagar, BaekHyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melambai pada Aleyna. BaekHyun terkekeh melihat Aleyna membalas lambaiannya dengan senyum lebar. Pada akhirnya Aleyna mau dititipkan. Maafkan _Mama_ sayang.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun memandang keramaian kota Seoul melalui jendela bus yang ia tumpangi. Hari ini ia kembali menjadi warga Korea Selatan. Setelah 3 tahun meninggalkan Seoul, akhirnya BaekHyun kembali lagi pada tanah kelahirannya.

Tak pernah terfikirkan sebelumnya jika ia akan kembali ke Korea Selatan, tapi takdir Tuhan siapa yang tau. Meskipun ia mencoba melupakan Seoul, tetap saja BaekHyun tidak bisa. Terlalu banyak kenangan di kota ini. Manis, pahit kehidupan BaekHyun rasakan semuanya di Seoul. Di Seoul juga ia belajar apa arti sebuah kehidupan.

Sebuah kehidupan yang buruk di masa lalu membuat BaekHyun menjadi orang yang lebih kuat. Dan juga dengan adanya Aleyna, BaekHyun telah melupakan kehidupan masa lalu nya, karena bagi BaekHyun kehidupannya sekarang lebih baik dan untuk apa ia terus menerus terpuruk atas kehidupan masa lalu. BaekHyun sudah melupakan semuanya.

Sebenarnya tidak semuanya, karena BaekHyun beberapa kali memikirkan masa lalunya. Kesalahan pada cintanya, kesalahan yang membuat Aleyna ada, kesalahan karena meninggalkan orang ia sayangi. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesal, semuanya telah diatur oleh Tuhan. BaekHyun hanyalah umat yang menjalani hidup seperti scenario Tuhan.

Tapi karena masa lalunya itu juga BaekHyun yang ceria, menjadi BaekHyun yang pendiam. BaekHyun yang sering tersenyum pada orang lain, menjadi BaekHyun yang bermuka datar. BaekHyun yang selalu peduli pada keadaan sekitar, menjadi BaekHyun yang tak peduli apapun. Hanya karena masa lalunya BaekHyun berubah 360˚.

Seperti sekarang, BaekHyun yang bermuka datar tak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Tapi semuanya berubah saat melihat papan iklan yang memperlihatkan Park ChanYeol yang bersandar pada sebuah mobil. Raut wajah BaekHyun berubah mengeras. Matanya menyorotkan tatapan tajam. Dan sedetik kemudian BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya. BaekHyun belum siap melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajah yang sekekali mampir di mimpinya.

"Tidak BaekHyun! Kau harus melupakannya." Gumam BaekHyun. Kedua tangan BaekHyun menjadi dingin, BaekHyun juga merasakan sesak di dadanya. Kenapa seperti ini?

10 menit kemudian BaekHyun merasakan bus berhenti, dengan langkah cepat BaekHyun turun dan berbelok ke kiri. Didepan sana BaekHyun sudah melihat kantornya. Pada akhirnya cita-cita BaekHyun tercapai, ia telah menjadi Desainer terkenal. Karya nya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, bahkan butik terkenal yang BaekHyun naungi sekarang memintanya langsung untuk bekerja di Seoul.

Dengan langkah mantap BaekHyun memasuki gedung bertingkat itu. Kantor ini sangat besar untuk dijadikan _Fashion Office_.

" _Annyeong haseyo_.." Sapa BaekHyun pada bagian repsesionist.

Repsesionist yang bername tag Kim HyoYeon itu berdiri dan membalas sapaan BaekHyun.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?."

"Saya Wu Baixian, Desainer baru yang akan bekerja disini."

"Ah, Tuan Baixian? Tuan Baixian sudah ditunggu oleh kepala Desainer disini. Silahkan lewat sini Tuan."

BaekHyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti _Yeoja_ repsesionist itu. BaekHyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut kantor. Kantor ini sangat besar dan juga begitu modis, disetiap dindingnya terdapat foto model yang berjalan di catwalk. Perusahaan pakaian ini tidak diragukan lagi, terlihat BaekHyun begitu takjub dengan pakaian yang dipakai model-model itu.

"Sebelah sini Tuan."

BaekHyun menatap Kim HyoYeon yang mempersilahkan dirinya masuk kedalam lift. Sesampainya di lantai 6, lift terbuka. BaekHyun dan HyoYeon keluar dari lift lalu berjalan lurus hingga sampai diruangan yang bertuliskan ' _Chief Designer_ '.

"Silahkan Tuan."

BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya mengucapkan terima kasih. HyoYeon berlalu dari sana dan menyisahkan BaekHyun yang masih berdiri didepan ruangan itu. BaekHyun menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar lalu mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk!." Sahut seseorang.

BaekHyun dengan gerak pelan menggeser pintu. BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seorang _Namja_ tampan yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu duduk di kursi depan meja si _Namja_ tampan.

"Wu Baixian?."

BaekHyun mengangguk.

"Selamat datang diperusahaan Fashionnist Corp. Saya Choi MinHo kepala Desainer disini. Akhirnya anda setuju bekerja bersama kami, saya yakin anda begitu berbakat. Saya sudah melihat karya-karya anda yang begitu memukau."

BaekHyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih MinHo _-ssi_."

"Sayang sekali anda belum bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Xi, pemilik perusahaan ini. Dia sedang berlibur dengan suaminya. Mungkin seminggu lagi anda bisa bertemu dengannya."

Tuan Xi? Kening BaekHyun berkerut bingung. Apa mungkin Tuan Xi itu _Hyung_ nya Xi LuHan? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ah, BaekHyun harap itu orang lain.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa bekerja hari ini. Ruangan anda berada di pojok kiri ruangan saya."

BaekHyun bangkit lalu menundukkan kepalanya pamit untuk keluar. Setelah BaekHyun hilang di pengelihatan MinHo, _Namja_ tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Namja_ itu sangat cantik, tapi kenapa begitu dingin."

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Aleyna bertepuk tangan senang saat dia dan teman sebayanya baru saja selesai bernyanyi. Ternyata apa yang di katakan _Mama_ nya benar, di sekolah –penitipan anak ini Aleyna mendapatkan teman baru yang baik, berbanding terbalik seperti yang difikirkan Aleyna kemarin. Aleyna terlalu takut pada orang baru, karena setiap ia kenal orang baru Aleyna selalu mendapatkan ejekan.

Seperti yang dirasakan Aleyna saat sekolah di Amerika. Banyak anak-anak sebayanya mengejeknya karena memiliki ibu berjenis kelamin laki-laki, belum juga Aleyna juga mendapat ejeken tidak mempunya ayah karena selalu _Mama_ nya yang menjemput. Selama ini Aleyna selalu diam karena tidak ingin membuat ibu nya sedih. Aleyna terlalu kasihan pada ibu nya yang selalu tertidur disampingnya dengan bekas air mata di pipinya. Sebenarnya Aleyna terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui urusan orang dewasa, tapi Aleyna terlalu peka pada ibunya. Apapun yang dirasakan BaekHyun, Aleyna seperti merasakannya juga.

Setiap BaekHyun meneteskan air mata, Aleyna akan ikut meneteskan air mata. Disaat BaekHyun tersenyum memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya, Aleyna dengan senang hati tersenyum persis seperti milik sang ibu. Karena memang senyum BaekHyun ia turunkan pada Aleyna.

Tapi sekarang Aleyna yakin, disini Aleyna tidak akan takut lagi. Terlihat baru beberapa menit di sekolah Aleyna sudah banyak mendapatkan teman. Teman-teman Aleyna juga senang berteman dengan Aleyna karena Aleyna begitu murah senyum. Setiap Aleyna mengatakan sesuatu pasti diakhiri dengan senyuman. Aleyna menjadi gadis kecil yang ramah.

"Aleyna senang kan disini?." Tanya SeulGi yang duduk disamping Aleyna. Sedari tadi SeulGi mendampingi Aleyna dimanapun Aleyna berada.

" _Ne Saem_!." Aleyna menjawab dengan senyumannya.

SeulGi mengusap surai coklat Aleyna. Entah kenapa SeulGi merasa senang bisa menjadi pengasuh Aleyna. Lagipula siapa yang tidak senang mengasuh gadis kecil yang cantik dan periang seperti Aleyna. Siapapun ingin berada di posisi SeulGi.

Tapi sedari tadi SeulGi memperhatikan wajah Aleyna yang persis seseorang. SeulGi yakin ia begitu familiar dengan wajah Aleyna, tapi siapa? Dengan ibunya, pasti. Kalau begitu dengan ayahnya? Siapa ayah Aleyna?.

"Aleyna sayang.."

" _Ne Saem_?."

"Saatnya kita belajar menggambar, Aleyna bisa menggambar?."

Aleyna mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu _Kajja_! Kita keruang lukis."

SeulGi menganggandeng tangan Aleyna dan menuntunnya keruang lukis. Penitipan anak yang BaekHyun pilih memang seperti sekolah, disana Aleyna akan diajari bagaimana menggambar, menulis, membaca, bertata krama, dan lainnya. Disana juga terdapat kantin dan tempat tidur untuk anak-anak tidur siang. Tidak hanya belajar, penitipan anak itu menyediakan tempat bermain yang aman. Meskipun sedikit menguras dompet, tapi untuk Aleyna, BaekHyun akan pilih tempat yang terbaik.

Aleyna sudah duduk dikursi dan meja mini berwarna merah muda, SeulGi tertawa kecil melihat mata berbinar Aleyna saat melihat kursi-kursi mungil yang tertata melingkar. Aleyna begitu antusias mengikuti pelajaran menggambar.

"Hallo semuanya.. kali ini SeulGi _Saem_ yang akan memimpin dalam pelajaran menggambar. Apa semuanya sudah siap?." Tanya SeulGi dengan nada begitu antusias.

" _NE SAEM_!." Teriak kencang anak-anak yang tak kalah antusias.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian boleh menggambar seseorang atau benda apapun yang kalian sayangi. Contohnya, _Saem_ dirumah mempunyai kucing yang _Saem_ sayangi. _Saem_ juga punya _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ yang sangat _Saem_ sayangi. Apa semuanya mengerti?."

" _NE SAEM_!."

SeulGi tersenyum puas saat melihat anak-anak begitu sibuk dengan kertas gambar dan juga crayon yang telah disediakan.

20 menit kemudian, SeulGi dan beberapa pengasuh yang lain berkeliling melihat karya-karya dari anak asuhnya. SeulGi tersenyum melihat gambar-gambar mereka yang begitu sederhana tapi memiliki arti yang begitu dalam. Dan disaat melewati meja Aleyna, ia berhenti dan melihat apa yang digambar Aleyna.

"Aleyna menggambar apa? Kenapa serius sekali?."

Aleyna mendongakkan kepalanya menatap SeulGi lalu tersenyum.

"Aleyna sedang menggambar Aleyna dan juga _Mama_."

SeulGi mengerutkan keningnya lalu duduk disamping Aleyna. Kenapa hanya _Mama_? SeulGi semakin penasaran siapa ayah Aleyna. Karena SeulGi yakin pernah melihat wajah Aleyna diwajah seseorang.

"Kenapa hanya _Mama_? _Appa_ tidak digambar juga?."

"Maksud _Saem_ , _Daddy_?."

"Ah iya _Daddy_ , kenapa Aleyna tidak menggambar _Daddy_ juga?."

Wajah Aleyna berubah sendu saat pertanyaan SeulGi terlontarkan, SeulGi dapat melihatnya.

"Aleyna tidak tau bagaimana wajah _Daddy_. Aleyna juga tidak mau _Mama_ sedih karena Aleyna menggambar _Daddy_."

SeulGi tertegun mendengarnya. SeulGi adalah gadis remaja berusia 20 tahun yang paham akan maksud Aleyna. Jadi, selama ini Aleyna tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan SeulGi yakin pasti ada alasan kenapa ibu Aleyna sedih saat mengingat ayah Aleyna.

"Hey Aleyna tidak boleh bersedih. Tidak apa-apa Aleyna tidak menggambar _Daddy_. Menggambar _Mama_ saja sudah sangat bagus. Kalau begitu teruskan ya.."

Senyum Aleyna kembali merekah. Aleyna kembali bersemangat untuk menggambar.

SeulGi yang masih duduk disamping Aleyna menatap wajah Aleyna yang begitu cantik, kenapa nasib Aleyna begitu malang. Sejak Aleyna kecil, gadis kecil itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya. Meskipun baru kenal dengan Aleyna, SeulGi merasakan jika ia begitu menyayangi Aleyna. SeulGi sudah menganggap Aleyna seperti adiknya sendiri.

Mulai dari sekarang SeulGi akan selalu berdoa untuk Aleyna.

Semoga Aleyna bertemu dengan ayahnya.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

ChanYeol mengerang kesakitan saat sakit dikepalanya begitu mengusik tidur nya. _Namja_ yang masih bersetelan kemeja kantor itu mendudukan tubuhnya dan memijat kepalanya mencoba meredam pusing yang tiba-tiba datang.

Tak seberapa lama pintu ruangan ChanYeol dibuka dari luar dan memperlihatkan Kai yang rapi dengan pakaian kantornya. Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah frustasi ChanYeol, belum juga berkas-berkas entah apa itu yang berserakan dimeja. Kai menghampiri ChanYeol yang masih betah memijit kepalanya, Kai merasa kasihan dengan kondisi ChanYeol sekarang.

"Menginap dikantor lagi Park?."

ChanYeol melirik Kai sinis dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Oh okey, aku anggap itu jawaban iya."

Seakan tak dipedulikan, Kai mendengus kesal. Kai berjalan menuju meja kerja ChanYeol lalu menggunakan telfon kantor ChanYeol. ChanYeol tidak peduli untuk apa Kai meminjam telfon kantornya, yang ChanYeol fikirkan sekarang adalah meredam pusing dikepalanya.

"Antarkan bubur dan segelas teh hangat keruangan Direktur Park." Ucap Kai melalui sambungan telfon lalu menutup telfonnya.

Kai kembali menghampiri ChanYeol lalu duduk disofa _single_ , sedangkan ChanYeol masih terdiam di sofa panjang. Kai memperhatikan wajah lelah ChanYeol. ChanYeol memiliki kantung mata yang tebal, dan sekarang kantung mata itu semakin tebal. Wajah ChanYeol juga begitu kusut. Tidak ada Park ChanYeol yang tampan, yang ada hanyalah Park ChanYeol yang menyedihkan.

"Sebenarnya kau tidur jam berapa, _eoh_? Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?."

ChanYeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding ruangannya. Pukul 9 pagi.

"Aku baru tidur pukul 4 tadi."

"Kau bercanda! Ya Tuhan Yeol, kau itu manusia bukan robot! Kau juga perlu beristirahat. Kenapa kau lembur sampai pukul 4?!."

"Aku harus menyelesaikan berkas itu secepatnya Kai! Bukankah kau senang jika berkas yang kau berikan padaku kemarin selesai hari ini?."

Mulut Kai terbuka tak percaya. Okey, yang dikatakan ChanYeol memang benar, Kai senang jika berkas pengeluaran mobil terbaru mereka selesai cepat tapi tidak secepat ini. Bayangkan saja ChanYeol bisa menyelesaikan berkas-berkas itu dalam waktu sehari.

"Sepertinya aku salah menyerahkan berkas itu padamu." Ucap Kai dengan begitu sinis.

"Memang apa salahnya? Aku Direktur disini."

Kai mendecak kesal.

" _Arraso_ Direktur Park."

Tak beberapa lama pintu ruangan ChanYeol diketuk seseorang. Kai mempersihlahkan orang itu masuk. Kai menatap _Office Boy_ yang membawa nampan membungkuk padanya.

"Kau taruh saja buburnya disini."

 _Office Boy_ itu mengangguk lalu mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Kai, setelahnya pergi dari ruangan ChanYeol.

"Cepat mandi lalu habiskan sarapan itu! Tak ada penolakan Park ChanYeol! Kau tau, sekarang kau menjadi Park ChanYeol yang buruk."

ChanYeol bangkit berlalu ke kamar mandi. Sambil menunggu ChanYeol membersihkan diri, Kai mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang. Tak beberapa lama panggilan itu diangkat oleh seseorang.

 _"_ _Yoboseo.."_

"LuHan _Hyung_ , ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! ChanYeol semakin gila. Dia bahkan tak memperhatikan kesehatannya. Kita harus bagaimana _Hyung_?!."

 _"_ _Hey pelan-pelan jika berbicara! Ya ya ya aku sudah memperkirakan itu. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak tau dimana keberadaan BaekHyun."_

"Meskipun dia sudah kembali tapi kenapa mencari keberadaannya sangat sulit."

 _"_ _Itu karena BaekHyun pintar bersembunyi! Sudah jangan menggangguku! Kau merusak bulan maduku!."_

"Sial! Cepatlah pulang, aku tidak mau terus menerut mengurus _Namja_ gila ini."

 _"_ _ChanYeol tidak gila Kai! Berhenti menganggap ChanYeol gila. Ya, seminggu lagi aku akan pulang. Kalau begitu bye~."_

 _PIP_

Panggilan terputus, tak beberapa lama kemudian ChanYeol baru menyelesaikan mandinya. ChanYeol menghampiri Kai lalu kembali duduk di sofa panjangnya. Disaat ChanYeol ingin menyendok buburnya, dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya. ChanYeol heran saat mengetahui ibu nya menelfon sepagi ini.

"Ada apa _Eomma_?."

 _"_ _Kau tidak pulang kerumah?."_ Tanya sang ibu _To The Point_.

"Aku lembur, ada apa?."

 _"_ _Harus berapa kali Eomma katakan! Jangan pernah lembur bekerja Park ChanYeol, kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu! Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala! Jangan menjadi Namja yang lemah karena cinta hingga kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!."_

ChanYeol mengepalkan salah satu tangannya dengan wajah yang mengeras.

"Tau apa kau tentangku?." Perkataan ChanYeol begitu dingin hingga membuat Kai yang mendengarnya merinding.

 _"_ _Terserah kau akan mengatakan apa pada Eomma! Karena kau selalu keras kepala, besok Eomma akan membawakanmu Sekretaris untuk membantumu. Tak ada penolakan Park ChanYeol! Eomma hanya ingin kau tidak terus-menerus bekerja, dan kali ini saja turuti perintah Eomma!."_

Dan panggilan terputus.

ChanYeol mengumpat. Kembali sang ibu mengurusi urusan pribadinya, inilah yang tidak disukai Park ChanYeol.

"Ada apa Park? Kenapa wajahmu menakutkan seperti itu?."

"Kai bisakah kau keluar, aku tidak ingin diganggu siapapun hari ini!."

"Baiklah."

Kai bangkit lalu berlalu dari ruangan ChanYeol. Sebenarnya Kai penasaran dengan pembicaraan ChanYeol dan Nyonya Park, tapi sepertinya itu buruk karena Kai melihat ChanYeol yang mencoba menahan emosi.

Kai tak habis fikir, selalu saja Nyonya Park yang membuat ChanYeol murka.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Seminggu berlalu. Tak terasa BaekHyun sudah seminggu tinggal di Seoul. Untuk saat ini kehidupan BaekHyun biasa saja. BaekHyun menjalankan kehidupannya seperti orang pada umumnya, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan sesuatu akan terjadi keesoknya. Sebenarnya BaekHyun tidak ingin memikirkan hari esok bagaimana, tapi ia harus menyiapkan diri jika terjadi sesuatu. BaekHyun harap itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dan seminggu ini BaekHyun menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ibu. Jangan kalian fikir di Amerika sana BaekHyun tidak menikmati perannya, hanya saja di Seoul BaekHyun merasakan sesuatu yang beda. Jika di Amerika Aleyna selalu merengek minta ikut bekerja, tapi tidak di Seoul. Aleyna terlihat senang saat dititipkan di penitipan anak. Disaat BaekHyun bertanya kenapa Aleyna senang disana, dengan nada antusias Aleyna berkata jika ia mendapatkan banyak teman.

BaekHyun senang Aleyna memiliki teman.

BaekHyun juga senang saat Aleyna bercerita padanya dengan nada antusias ketika mereka berdua duduk didalam bus untuk pulang. Selama di Amerika Aleyna tidak pernah menceritakan kesehariannya pada BaekHyun, tapi di Seoul Aleyna menceritakan kesehariannya dengan detail. Aleyna yang dasarnya gadis yang cerewet semakin membuat BaekHyun harus mendengar cerita Aleyna setiap detik.

Tapi BaekHyun senang Aleyna berubah menjadi gadis kecil yang lebih ceria.

BaekHyun juga lega, sudah seminggu ini Aleyna tidak pernah bertanya tentang ayahnya. Tidak, BaekHyun tidak berharap Aleyna akan bertanya tentang ayahnya, hanya saja disaat mereka tinggal di Amerika Aleyna setiap hari selalu bertanya dan menyuruh BaekHyun untuk bercerita tentang ayahnya. Mungkin Aleyna terlalu senang dengan lingkungannya sekarang.

Dan di hari sabtu ini, pagi BaekHyun dimulai dengan tangisan Aleyna. Sejak bangun tidur tadi Aleyna merengek ingin di gendongan BaekHyun. Hingga didalam bus yang mereka tumpangi, Aleyna tetap di gendongan BaekHyun. BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap Aleyna yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya, kalau Aleyna rewel BaekHyun memang tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Aleyna kenapa sayang? Kenapa wajahnya cemberut seperti itu?." Tanya BaekHyun sambil mengelus punggung Aleyna.

Aleyna mengusap manja wajahnya pada dada BaekHyun. BaekHyun terkekeh geli lalu memeluk Aleyna. Pagi ini mood Aleyna begitu buruk, semoga saja disaat di penitipan anak nanti mood Aleyna berubah.

5 menit kemudian bus yang ditumpangi BaekHyun berhenti. BaekHyun berjalan keluar dengan Aleyna di gendongannya.

Disaat BaekHyun sudah berdiri didepan penitipan anak, Aleyna semakin memeluk leher BaekHyun dengan erat.

"Aley kenapa, hmm? Aley tidak mau bertemu teman-teman?."

BaekHyun dapat merasakan Aleyna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Nanti teman-teman sedih Aleyna tidak mau sekolah."

"Aleyna tidak mau sekolah! Aley ingin bersama _Mama_."

BaekHyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Aleyna tidak mau di titipkan? BaekHyun fikir dengan Aleyna senang mempunyai teman baru, Aleyna akan mudah untuk dititipkan. Tapi BaekHyun harus mengerti jika ada saatnya Aleyna sangat lengket padanya.

"Tapi _Mama_ harus bekerja sayang. _Mama_ janji nanti akan menjemput Aley saat makan siang, kita akan makan siang bersama, bagaimana?."

Aleyna tetap menggeleng. Bertepatan dengan itu, terlihat SeulGi yang baru saja datang. Gadis remaja itu menundukkan kepalanya hormat saat berhadapan dengan BaekHyun.

"Selamat pagi Aleyna~." Sapa SeulGi.

SeulGi mengerutkan keningnya saat Aleyna tidak menjawab dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher BaekHyun. SeulGi menatap BaekHyun bertanya.

"Aleyna tidak mau sekolah _Saem_ , Aleyna ingin ikut _Mama_ bekerja. Seharusnya anak kecil tidak boleh ikut bekerjakan, _Saem_?."

"Iya sayang, anak kecil tidak boleh ikut bekerja. Ayo dengan _Saem_ , nanti kita akan belajar melipat origami. Aleyna ingin bisa melipat origami kan?." Bujuk SeulGi pada Aleyna, tapi tetap saja Aleyna tidak bergeming.

BaekHyun mencoba memberikan Aleyna pada SeulGi, tapi Aleyna memberontak tidak mau lalu menangis. Tangisnya sangat kencang hingga menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar. BaekHyun kembali memeluk Aleyna dan memberikan elusan pada punggung Aleyna. Tangis Aleyna masih terdengar tapi terendam di bahu BaekHyun.

"Maaf SeulGi- _ssi_ , mungkin hari ini Aleyna akan ikut saya ke kantor."

"Ah begitu, baiklah Tuan. Mungkin Aleyna ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan anda." Ucap SeulGi dengan senyumannya. BaekHyun membalas dengan senyuman juga lalu beranjak dari sana untuk pergi ke kantor. Semoga saja Direktur tempat ia bekerja dapat memaklumi kondisi BaekHyun.

Tak sampai 15 menit BaekHyun telah sampai di kantornya. Aleyna yang masih digendongan BaekHyun masih terisak pelan. Sedari tadi BaekHyun mengelus punggung Aleyna untuk menenangkan tangis Aleyna, mungkin benar kata SeulGi jika Aleyna ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya.

"Berhenti menangis sayang. Sekarang Aleyna ikut _Mama_ bekerja kan? Sudah, jangan menangis."

Tak terdengar lagi isakan Aleyna, gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap BaekHyun. BaekHyun menatap Aleyna sendu, BaekHyun menyesal membuat Aleyna menangis hingga hidung Aleyna memerah. BaekHyun menghapus air mata Aleyna dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Aleyna.

"Maafkan _Mama_ , _Ne_? Aleyna pasti rindu bermain dengan _Mama_."

Aleyna mengangguk dengan bibir melengkung.

" _Arraso_ , hari ini Aleyna ikut _Mama_ bekerja lalu tunggu _Mama_ bekerja. Setelah itu kita bisa bermain dan makan siang bersama."

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantor. Baru mengijakkan kaki di Lobby kantor, semua mata tertuju padanya, mungkin semua heran dengan dirinya yang datang membawa gadis kecil. Tapi siapa peduli, BaekHyun tak peduli dengan pandangan itu dan berlalu memasuki lift.

Sesampainya di lantai 6, BaekHyun segera berjalan menuju ruangannya. Tapi disaat ia melewati ruang kepala Desainer, MinHo memanggilnya.

"BaekHyun- _ssi_!."

BaekHyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

MinHo menghampiri BaekHyun dan menyerngit heran saat BaekHyun menggendong gadis kecil yang terlihat sembab.

"Gadis kecil ini siapa?." Tanya MinHo. Dia terlalu penasaran hingga lupa dengan pertanyaan awal.

"Dia anakkku."

Mata MinHo membulat terkejut. "Anak? Kau sudah mempunyai anak?."

BaekHyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ah begitu. Oh aku ingin mengatakan jika Direktur memintamu untuk datang ke ruangannya. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

BaekHyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan MinHo masih menatap Aleyna yang menatapnya juga dengan pandangan polos. MinHo takjub dengan wajah Aleyna yang begitu cantik, pasti wajah Aleyna diturunkan oleh BaekHyun.

"Apa ada keperluan lain?." Tanya BaekHyun saat MinHo hanya diam memandang Aleyna. MinHo terkejut lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu MinHo- _ssi_."

BaekHyun berjalan menuju ruangannya meninggalkan MinHo yang masih terdiam di tempat. BaekHyun memasuki ruangannya lalu mendudukan Aleyna di sofa ruangannya, sedangkan BaekHyun berjongkok didepan Aleyna.

"Aleyna disini dulu ya sayang, _Mama_ harus keluar sebentar. _Mama_ akan menyalakan TV dan jika nanti ada yang mencari _Mama,_ bilang saja Mama sedang keluar. Aleyna mengerti?."

Aleyna menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aley jangan kemana-mana, Aley harus tetap disini sampai _Mama_ kembali. Aleyna akan menjadi anak pintar kan?."

" _Ne Mama_."

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu menyalakan TV untuk Aleyna, setelah melihat Aleyna tenang di sofa, BaekHyun segera keluar dari ruangannya. BaekHyun menuju lift dan pergi ke lantai paling atas, ruangan Direktur.

BaekHyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan saat telah berdiri diruangan bertulisan ' _President of Fashionnist Corp_ '. Ini pertemuan perdana BaekHyun dengan pemilik kantor tempat ia bekerja.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuk!."

BaekHyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia kenal suara ini.

BaekHyun meraih kenop pintu berpintu besar itu lalu mendorongnya pelan. Disaat pintu itu terbuka, kedua mata BaekHyun membulat sempurna, tak jauh beda dengan _Namja_ yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"B–Baek..Hyun?."

BaekHyun hanya diam ditempat. Berbeda dengan _Namja_ yang duduk beberapa saat yang lalu, _Namja_ itu segera menghampiri BaekHyun lalu memeluknya erat. Sangat erat karena _Namja_ itu begitu merindukan BaekHyun.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek, selama ini kau kemana saja?! Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku _Hyung_ mu lagi?."

"LuHan _Hyung_.."

Ya, _Namja_ itu LuHan. Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun merindukan BaekHyun, LuHan akhirnya dapat bertatapan lagi dengan BaekHyun.

"Baek, aku senang kau kembali."

LuHan melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang BaekHyun dengan senyumannya, tak terasa air mata LuHan menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_.."

LuHan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah apapun. Kau akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu yang benar, dan sekarang kau kembali! Aku senang Baek."

LuHan kembali memeluk BaekHyun. Air mata BaekHyun berjatuhan di bahu LuHan. BaekHyun membalas pelukan LuHan tak kalah erat, BaekHyun juga merindukan LuHan. BaekHyun merindukan semua orang yang pernah peduli padanya.

5 menit berlalu hingga LuHan melepaskan pelukan keduanya. LuHan menarik tangan BaekHyun untuk duduk disofa ruangan LuHan. LuHan ingin tau bagaimana kehidupan BaekHyun dalam 3 tahun ini.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Wu Baixian? Kenapa namamu berganti Mandarin? Aku fikir saat MinHo merekomendasikan dirimu kau berasal dari China. Baek, ceritakan semuanya padaku?! Aku tak habis fikir dengan semua ini!." LuHan bertanya dengan antusias dan membuat BaekHyun terkekeh geli.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau memberikan pertanyaan lebih dari satu."

"Hey aku tidak bercanda! Jadi, selama 3 tahun ini kau tinggal dimana? Yang aku tau dari Kris kau tinggal di Amerika, setelah itu aku tidak tau apa-apa."

Mau tak mau BaekHyun harus menceritakan semuanya pada LuHan. Termasuk adanya Aleyna, apakah LuHan juga perlu tau?

"Aku memang tinggal di Amerika, _Hyung_. Dan kenapa aku berganti nama, karena Kris _Hyung_ telah merubah identitasku menjadi adiknya. Ini begitu rumit, kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Tapi aku mohon padamu, disaat aku bercerita nanti jangan memotong ceritaku dan jangan benci pada siapapun. Janji?."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Dan setelah itu BaekHyun menceritakan semuanya.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

ChanYeol menggeram kesal dengan _Yeoja_ yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Sudah hampir seminggu _Yeoja_ itu mengikuti ChanYeol dimanapun ChanYeol berada, bahkan hingga pulang ke rumah _Yeoja_ itu tetap mengikuti ChanYeol. ChanYeol begitu muak dengan semua ini, rasanya ChanYeol ingin membunuh _Yeoja_ itu jika tidak ada hukuman untuk seorang pembunuh.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!." Bentak ChanYeol kesal.

 _Yeoja_ itu memberhentikan langkahnya saat mendengar bentakan ChanYeol.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengikutimu? Park _Ahjumma_ memberiku pesan untuk menjagamu!."

"Sialan! Aku _Namja_ yang bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!."

Habis sudah kesabaran ChanYeol, _Namja_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan _Yeoja_ berkulit eksotis didepannya.

"Dengar Kwon YuRi- _ssi_ , kau hanyalah Sekretarisku di kantor. Dan untuk urusan diluar kantor kau tidak perlu ikut campur, dan soal ibuku yang menyuruhmu menjagaku lupakan saja! Aku bukan _Namja_ yang perlu dijaga, apalagi dijaga seorang _Yeoja_!."

"Dan dengar Park ChanYeol- _ssi_ , aku memang hanya Sekretarismu tapi kau harus ingat jika aku juga _Assistant_ pribadimu. Dan soal aku menjagamu, aku sudah berjanji dengan Park _Ahjumma_ , dan janji harus ditepati. Terserah kau akan mengatakan apa, pokoknya aku harus ikut denganmu dimanapun! DIMANAPUN!."

ChanYeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan langkah kesal ChanYeol kembali berjalan menuju basemant untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sedangkan YuRi yang kembali mengikuti ChanYeol hanya menyeringai atas kemenangannya.

Dan disinilah mereka, dikantor Fashion terkenal Seoul. ChanYeol keluar dari mobilnya dengan bantingan pintu begitu keras. YuRi? _Yeoja_ itu hanya bersikap santai dan berjalan disamping ChanYeol. Disaat keduanya memasuki Lobby, banyak pasang mata yang menatap keduanya. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun ChanYeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift untuk kelantai atas, dan tetap YuRi mengikuti ChanYeol.

Didalam lift, YuRi melirik ChanYeol yang hanya diam dengan wajah mengeras. YuRi tau jika _Namja_ itu sedang dalam mood yang buruk, seminggu menjadi Sekretaris ChanYeol ia sudah tau bagaimana sifat ChanYeol.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?." Tanya YuRi sambil menghadap ChanYeol.

"Bukan urusanmu!."

"Hey tentu saja ini urusanku, kau lupa jika aku Sekretarismu?."

ChanYeol hanya diam dan membuat YuRi kesal. Dasar otak batu. Hati batu. Semuanya terbuat dari batu.

 _TING!_

Lift terbuka dan dengan segera ChanYeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar. ChanYeol berjalan lurus lalu berbelok ke kanan. YuRi tetap setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi ketika baru beberapa langkah berbelok ke kanan, YuRi melihat ChanYeol terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

"ChanYeol ada apa?." Tanya YuRi.

ChanYeol terdiam dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, didepan sana ia melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang 3 tahun ia cari.

"BaekHyun!."

Kedua _Namja_ bertubuh mungil yang semula akan beranjak dari ruangan itu segera menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang akan dilupakan oleh salah satu _Namja_ mungil itu.

ChanYeol segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Salah satu _Namja_ berambut coklat terang membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadang ChanYeol untuk mendekat.

"Tidak Yeol, jangan sekarang!."

"Apa maksudmu LuHan?! Aku ingin bertemu BaekHyun! Baek, akhirnya kau kembali. Berbaliklah Baek! Lihat aku!."

LuHan menatap cemas kearah BaekHyun yang hanya diam dengan bahu bergetar. LuHan tau BaekHyun belum siap untuk bertemu ChanYeol. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur, ChanYeol sudah mengetahui keberadaan BaekHyun. LuHan tidak bisa menahan ChanYeol.

"Yeol aku mohon! Jangan sekarang! BaekHyun belum siap bertemu denganmu!."

"Aku tak peduli! BaekHyun berbaliklah! Aku ingin bicara, aku mohon dengarkan aku!."

LuHan mencoba menahan bahu ChanYeol, jarak antara ChanYeol dan BaekHyun semakin dekat dan LuHan tidak mungkin bisa menahan ChanYeol lagi.

"Pergilah Baek! Cepat!."

BaekHyun segera berlari, ChanYeol terkejut dengan penolakan BaekHyun. Ketika ChanYeol ingin mengejar BaekHyun, LuHan terlebih dahulu melumpuhkan ChanYeol dengan menahan kedua tangan ChanYeol dan membuat ChanYeol jatuh berlutut.

"ChanYeol dengarkan aku! BaekHyun belum siap bertemu denganmu, mengertilah sedikit!."

Setetes air mata ChanYeol jatuh. ChanYeol menatap nanar jalan belokan yang dilewati BaekHyun.

.

.

 _BaekHyun telah kembali._

 _._

 _BaekHyun nya kembali. Terima kasih Tuhan._

.

 **TBC**

Hallo readers tercinta~

Kembali bertemu dengan FF paling dramatis wkwk bagaimana dengan chapter 3? udah pada seneng Baek ketemu sama Chan? eitss.. tapi ceritanya gak sampai disini loh, perjuangan Chan masih sangat panjang.

Alhamdulillah FF ini masih rating T jadi masih bisa update wkwk udah pada penasaran sama kelanjutannya? tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya hehe. Trus yang bilang FF ini enggak ngebosenin makasih banget loh ya, kalian senang aku juga senang

Dan author juga mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, gimana puasanya? lancar? harus dong*jempol*

.

Akhir kalimat

Ayo dong readers tercinta, beri semangat diriku untuk melanjutkan FF ini dengan **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMENT**. Jangan jadi silent readers ya.. ;););)

Cukup sekian dari Author dan jangan lupa **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMENT**. Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

**MIRACLE IN DECEMBER**

 **[SEQUEL 'MISTAKE']**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: ChanYeol, BaekHyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast excluded Ocs belong to their management, fans, and families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO!**

 **Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan penyesalan terdalam Park ChanYeol sepanjang hidupnya. Park ChanYeol telah kehilangan-nya. Dia yang selalu dihati dan fikiran Park ChanYeol. Akankah dia kembali pada ChanYeol? Ataukah, selamanya ChanYeol hanya bisa berangan-angan kembali padanya.**

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

 _Jadi beginikah rasanya melihat kau berjalan bersama seseorang?_

 _._

 _Maafkan aku Baek, sekarang aku tau bagaimana rasanya di khianati oleh seseorang yang begitu kita cintai._

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu masuk kedalam ruangannya. Setelah berlari menghindari ChanYeol tadi, BaekHyun pergi ke toilet. Ia tidak mungkin kembali keruangannya dengan air mata yang terus menerus menetes, ia tidak ingin Aleyna khawatir dan bertanya macam-macam padanya.

BaekHyun tersenyum saat melihat Aleyna masih tenang duduk disofa dengan pandangan lurus kearah TV. BaekHyun berjalan mendekati Aleyna dan memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi Aleyna. Aleyna yang melihat BaekHyun kembali tersenyum manis.

" _Mama_ kembali! Hehehe.."

"Aley menunggu lama ya? _Mianhae_.."

Aleyna menggeleng lalu duduk dipangkuan BaekHyun.

" _Gwenchana Mama_ , Aleyna sudah berjanji akan menjadi gadis yang pintar."

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu memberikan Aleyna ciuman di keningnya. Aleyna yang duduk menghadap BaekHyun dapat melihat wajah cantik ibunya, Aleyna bersyukur mendapatkan ibu yang sangat cantik dan baik seperti ibunya ini. Sampai kapanpun Aleyna akan bangga memiliki ibu seperti BaekHyun.

" _Mama Saranghae_.."

" _Aleyna Saranghae_.." Balas BaekHyun.

Aleyna memeluk BaekHyun begitu erat, begitupula dengan BaekHyun. BaekHyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, setetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipi BaekHyun. BaekHyun kembali teringat wajah itu disaat Aleyna tersenyum, wajah Aleyna begitu persis seperti _Namja_ itu. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi.

Aleyna yang merasakan bahu sang ibu bergetar hebat melepaskan pelukannya. Aleyna terkejut saat melihat BaekHyun menangis.

" _Mama_ kenapa menangis _? Uljima Mama_."

Kedua mata Aleyna berkaca-kaca.

BaekHyun mengecup sayang kening Aleyna. BaekHyun menjajarkan wajahnya persis didepan wajah Aleyna, BaekHyun menatap wajah Aleyna sendu. ChanYeol sudah mengetahui keberadaannya, dan cepat atau lambat ChanYeol akan tau jika ia memiliki Aleyna. BaekHyun semakin takut.

" _Mama_.." Panggil Aleyna dengan setetes air mata.

BaekHyun menghapus air mata Aleyna dengan ibu jarinya. BaekHyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aleyna jangan menangis, _Mama_ baik-baik saja sayang.."

"Tapi _Mama_ menangis hiks.. hiks.."

" _Mama_ menangis karena _Mama_ senang bertemu dengan teman lama _Mama_."

" _Mama Uljima_.."

Aleyna kembali memeluk BaekHyun erat.

"Kalau begitu Aleyna juga berhenti menangis, _Mama_ sudah tidak menangis."

BaekHyun tersenyum saat mendengar isakan tangis Aleyna tak terdengar. BaekHyun mengusap lembut punggung Aleyna dan memberikan ciuman di kepala Aleyna. Perlahan-lahan rasa sesak itu menghilang, berganti dengan perasaan nyaman karena Aleyna memeluknya. Sekarang BaekHyun menyesal sempat tidak menerima Aleyna sebagai anaknya, hanya karena membenci ayah Aleyna, BaekHyun dengan jahatnya tidak menerima kehadiran Aleyna.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Sejak Aleyna lahir, BaekHyun sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Aleyna. Benci itu sudah ia kubur dengan masa lalunya. Jika dulu ia ingin Aleyna pergi dari hidupnya, sekarang BaekHyun akan mempertahankan Aleyna untuk hidup di dunia. Meskipun nyawa BaekHyun taruhannya, BaekHyun akan melindungi Aleyna.

"Aleyna harus janji tetap bersama _Mama_ , jangan tinggalkan _Mama_ sayang. _Mama_ sangat mencintai Aleyna."

BaekHyun merasakan Aleyna mengangguk di dadanya.

" _I Love You Too Mama_.."

Ketakutan-ketakutan di kepala BaekHyun perlahan menghilang. BaekHyun yakin Aleyna tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Karena BaekHyun takut jika ChanYeol tau siapa Aleyna.

ChanYeol akan mengambil Aleyna darinya.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

"Sekarang, jelaskan apa yang terjadi LuHan!."

LuHan mendengus jengkel disaat ChanYeol tidak sabar akan ceritanya. Setelah kepergian BaekHyun tadi, LuHan mengajak ChanYeol untuk bicara di café samping kantornya. Dengan segala bujuk rayu, akhirnya ChanYeol mau pergi. LuHan bernafas lega karena ChanYeol masih bisa dikendalikan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah aku bertanya?."

ChanYeol menatap LuHan tak suka. LuHan terlalu terbelit-belit.

"Apa?!."

"Siapa dia?." Tanya LuHan dengan menunjuk YuRi dengan dagunya.

ChanYeol melirik YuRi sebentar yang duduk disampingnya. _Yeoja_ itu tetap saja mengikutinya. ChanYeol semakin tambah kesal.

"Sekretaris ku."

LuHan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, tapi sedetik kemudian LuHan menatap tajam ChanYeol. ChanYeol semakin kesal dengan apa yang difikirkan LuHan saat ini. ChanYeol tidak bodoh akan arti tatapan LuHan itu.

"Sekretaris mu atau calon istrimu?."

YuRi terlihat terkejut sedangkan ChanYeol hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Demi tuhan dia hanya Sekretarisku!." Bentak ChanYeol dan membuat perhatian pengunjung lain teralihkan pada mereka.

"Okey okey aku percaya! Baiklah, aku akan bicara tapi hanya padamu."

Seolah tau akan maksud LuHan, YuRi bergerak gelisah dikursinya.

"Pulanglah!." Perintah ChanYeol pada YuRi yang hanya duduk diam dikursinya.

"Untuk apa aku pulang? Aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

"Pulang Kwon YuRi! Berhenti mengikutiku! Berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadiku!." Bentak ChanYeol. YuRi malu bukan main, Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana bisa ChanYeol membentaknya ditempat umum.

YuRi segera berlalu dari café itu dan pulang menggunakan taksi. Ia tidak mau dipermalukan lebih jauh oleh ChanYeol.

"Sekarang ceritakan semuanya! Selama 3 tahun ini dimana BaekHyun tinggal?."

LuHan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mau tidak mau LuHan menceritakan BaekHyun pada ChanYeol. Karena dengan begini ChanYeol akan mengerti jika BaekHyun masih belum siap bertemu dengan ChanYeol.

"BaekHyun tinggal di Amerika bersama Kris."

Rahang ChanYeol terlihat mengeras. LuHan tau jika ChanYeol marah besar sekarang.

"Dia pergi sehari sesudah memergokimu tidur dengan KyungSoo." Kali ini LuHan yang menatap ChanYeol begitu tajam. LuHan juga menahan amarahnya untuk tidak memukul ChanYeol didepan umum.

"Selama 3 tahun ini ia hidup bahagia di Amerika." Lanjut LuHan.

"3 tahun di Amerika, BaekHyun mencoba melupakan semuanya. Termasuk masa lalunya bersamamu, brengsek!."

Emosi LuHan hampir tak terkendali.

"Jadi, untuk saat ini jangan ganggu BaekHyun. Dia baru saja kembali, kau tidak ingin kan jika BaekHyun pergi lagi?."

ChanYeol menundukkan kepalanya saat perkataan LuHan menusuk jantungnya. Jadi, apa yang harus ChanYeol lakukan sekarang? ChanYeol sudah berjanji jika BaekHyun kembali, ChanYeol akan berubah. Tidak ada lagi Park ChanYeol yang brengsek.

"Lalu aku harus apa LuHan? Aku.. begitu merindukannya."

"Tsk, merindukannya kau bilang? Sialan! Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya! Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaan BaekHyun saat itu! Kau begitu kejam Park ChanYeol!."

"Aku tau. Tapi sekarang aku bukan lagi Park ChanYeol yang dulu. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada BaekHyun dan melindunginya."

Tatapan tajam LuHan melunak saat mendengar perkataan tulus ChanYeol. Mungkin benar jika Park ChanYeol yang dulu telah berubah, LuHan sudah melihat kenyataan itu 3 tahun ini.

"Kau bisa meminta maaf dan melindungi BaekHyun seperti keinginanmu, tapi tidak sekarang ChanYeol _-ah_. BaekHyun perlu waktu. 3 tahun ini BaekHyun mencoba melupakanmu, dan tiba-tiba saja kau kembali di kehidupannya. BaekHyun belum siap untuk itu. Cobalah mendekatinya secara perlahan. "

ChanYeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap LuHan. Yang dikatakan LuHan ada benarnya juga.

"Kau tidak inginkan BaekHyun pergi lagi? Aku juga tidak ingin BaekHyun pergi. Jadi, gunakan cara halus dan perlahan untuk mendekati BaekHyun. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, kau bisa bertemu dengan BaekHyun."

"LuHan kau benar. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi."

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk kembali bersama BaekHyun. Tapi jika kau kembali menyakitinya, jangan harap kau akan bertemu lagi dengan BaekHyun. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu Park ChanYeol." Ucap LuHan dengan begitu serius.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya. _Gomawo Hyung_."

LuHan tersenyum lembut. Sudah cukup LuHan melihat ChanYeol menderita. Meskipun tidak sepadan dengan penderitaan BaekHyun, tapi apa yang dirasakan ChanYeol melebihi kesakitan BaekHyun.

"Tumben kau memanggilku _Hyung_? Jangan kau fikir aku berada dipihakmu! Aku hanya membantumu sedikit."

ChanYeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Meskipun hanya membantu sedikit, ChanYeol tetap berterima kasih pada LuHan. Tanpa bantuan LuHan, ChanYeol tidak mungkin masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Sedangkan LuHan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. LuHan merasa bersalah pada ChanYeol karena menyembunyikan sesuatu pada _Namja_ itu. Tapi ini keinginan BaekHyun. Dia hanya bisa menutup mulut hingga BaekHyun sendiri yang memberitahukan sesuatu pada ChanYeol.

ChanYeol harus tau keberadaan Aleyna.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

LuHan duduk dengan gelisah dikursi mobilnya. Pagi ini LuHan dan SeHun –suaminya pergi menuju apartment baru milik BaekHyun. Sejak kemarin malam, LuHan begitu memikirkan BaekHyun. LuHan takut jika BaekHyun akan pergi lagi dari Seoul setelah ChanYeol tau keberadaan BaekHyun. Karena LuHan tau apa yang ditakutkan BaekHyun jika ChanYeol tau keberadaan BaekHyun.

"Sayang tenanglah, BaekHyun tidak mungkin pergi lagi." Itu Sehun yang mencoba menenangkan LuHan.

Oh, aku lupa untuk memberitahukan kalian, LuHan dan SeHun sudah menikah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya LuHan begitu kecewa disaat ia menikah, BaekHyun tidak berada disana. LuHan bahkan saat itu tidak tau bagaimana keadaan BaekHyun. BaekHyun hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

"Aku tahu SeHun _-ah_ , tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum bertemu dengan BaekHyun."

SeHun tersenyum lalu mengusap surai LuHan sebentar.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan Aleyna, dia pasti sangat cantik."

"Kau benar. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Aleyna. Apakah dia sangat persis seperti ChanYeol?."

SeHun tertawa. "Tentu saja sayang, ChanYeol ayah Aleyna kan?."

LuHan mengangguk. LuHan memang menceritakan semuanya pada SeHun, lagipula untuk apa LuHan menutupi keberadaan BaekHyun pada SeHun, SeHun juga sahabat baik BaekHyun. SeHun harus tau jika BaekHyun sudah kembali. Dan cerita-cerita BaekHyun lainnya, LuHan ceritakan semuanya pada SeHun.

10 menit kemudian, mobil SeHun telah sampai didepan gedung bertingkat yang begitu megah. SeHun tau jika apartment ini salah satu apartment termahal di Seoul.

"Apa disini apartment BaekHyun?." Tanya SeHun.

LuHan mengangguk. "Ya, BaekHyun bilang begitu kemarin."

"Lalu kau tau nomor kamarnya, sayang?."

"Aku tau. 206A."

" _Kajja_.."

SeHun dan LuHan keluar dari mobil lalu beranjak masuk kedalam gedung. Setelah bertanya pada Repsesionist dilantai berapa BaekHyun tinggal, keduanya masuk kedalam lift dan naik ke lantai 4.

Sesampainya dikamar bertuliskan nomor 206A, LuHan langsung saja mengetuk pintu itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan BaekHyun yang memakai celemek dipinggangnya. BaekHyun terkejut dengan kedatangan LuHan yang mendadak, bahkan LuHan membawa SeHun.

"LuHan _Hyung_? SeHun?."

"Hay Baek.." Sapa LuHan dengan senyum lebarnya.

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. LuHan maupun SeHun masuk kedalam apartment BaekHyun. Keduanya mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut apartment BaekHyun. Apartment BaekHyun begitu rapi, dan disetiap dindingnya terdapat foto BaekHyun dan Aleyna.

"Apa LuHan _Hyung_ dan SeHun sudah sarapan?."

"Kami belum sempat sarapan, karena aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu." Jawab LuHan.

BaekHyun tertawa kecil. "Kebetulan sekali _Hyung_ , aku sedang membuat sarapan. Kita sarapan bersama."

"Tidak merepotkan kan?."

"Tentu saja tidak. LuHan _Hyung_ dan SeHun duduk saja dimeja makan."

Seperti apa yang dikatakan BaekHyun, LuHan dan SeHun duduk dimeja makan. Keduanya tersenyum melihat BaekHyun yang memasak didapur. Keduanya senang akhirnya BaekHyun kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian LuHan dan SeHun menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar pintu kamar BaekHyun yang terbuka. Keduanya terpaku pada gadis kecil yang berlari kecil menuju BaekHyun. Mereka tidak menyangka jika putri BaekHyun begitu cantik seperti BaekHyun. Dan juga keduanya terpukau pada wajah Aleyna yang 70% persis ChanYeol.

" _Mama_.." Panggil Aleyna lalu menghampiri BaekHyun.

Aleyna memeluk kedua kaki BaekHyun dan melirik takut pada SeHun dan LuHan. BaekHyun mematikan kompor lalu berjongkok menyamai tinggi Aleyna.

"Ada apa sayang? Aley sudah selesai menonton TV nya?."

Aleyna mengangguk.

" _Mama_ juga sudah selesai membuat sarapan, Aleyna duduk dulu ya dimeja makan."

BaekHyun mengerutkan keningnya saat Aleyna menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memeluk leher BaekHyun begitu erat. BaekHyun tersenyum dan menggendong Aleyna. BaekHyun beranjak pergi dari dapur untuk menemui LuHan dan SeHun. BaekHyun duduk didepan keduanya dan tersenyum saat pandangan keduanya terpaku pada punggung Aleyna.

"Aleyna sayang, _Mama_ ingin mengenalkan Aleyna dengan sahabat _Mama_."

Aleyna melepaskan pelukannya dileher BaekHyun. Aleyna melirik LuHan maupun SeHun lalu meringkuk didepan dada BaekHyun.

"Sayang, ini LuHan _Uncle_ dan SeHun _Uncle_. Mereka sahabat lama _Mama_. _Jja_.. Aleyna perkenalkan diri."

Aleyna melirik keduanya ragu. Aleyna duduk dipangkuan BaekHyun dan memposisikan duduknya untuk berhadapan pada SeHun dan LuHan. Aleyna menatap wajah keduanya sebentar lalu tersenyum begitu manis.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , Aleyna Wu- _imnida_."

"Aleyna Wu?." Tanya SeHun dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku sudah berganti nama menjadi Wu Baixian. Jadi, tidak salahkan jika anakku bennama Aleyna Wu?."

LuHan maupun SeHun mengangguk mengerti. LuHan tersenyum pada Aleyna yang menatapnya begitu polos dengan mata bulatnya. Mata itu begitu persis seperti milik ChanYeol, hanya saja sorot matanya begitu lembut seperti BaekHyun. Tak hanya mata, organ wajah Aleyna begitu mirip seperti ChanYeol.

"Aleyna sangat cantik, Baek."

BaekHyun tersenyum lembut. " _Gomawo Hyung_. Dia memang sangat cantik."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi _Namja_ yang begitu istimewa, aku sangat iri padamu."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka _Hyung_ menjadi _Namja_ yang istimewa. Dulu aku sempat malu dengan keadaanku, tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Kau tak perlu malu Baek, ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Tuhan sangat menyayangimu."

"Ya, Tuhan begitu baik padaku. Tuhan memberikan kado special padaku. Aleyna merupakan kado paling berharga di hidupku."

BaekHyun mengecup sayang kepala Aleyna. LuHan dan SeHun tersenyum, meskipun BaekHyun membenci ayah Aleyna tapi BaekHyun tetap mencintai Aleyna, BaekHyun tetap mempertahankan Aleyna hingga hidup didunia. Kehidupan BaekHyun mungkin sulit, tapi BaekHyun mampu menjalaninya.

"Kalau begitu _Kajja_ kita sarapan. Aleyna tunggu disini sebentar ya? _Mama_ akan siapkan sarapan."

Aleyna mengangguk dengan begitu lucu. BaekHyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu menyiapkan sarapan yang dibantu oleh LuHan.

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Hingga 30 menit mereka selesai sarapan. Mereka bertiga sepakat untuk berangkat bersama, tapi sebelum ke kantor BaekHyun harus menitipkan Aleyna. BaekHyun lega hari ini Aleyna mau dititipkan. Setelah menitipkan Aleyna, SeHun mengantarkan LuHan dan BaekHyun ke kantor LuHan.

Mobil SeHun sudah terparkir apik didepan kantor LuHan. LuHan dan BaekHyun turun dari mobil. BaekHyun tersenyum melihat kemesraan LuHan dan SeHun. Mereka tetap menjadi pasangan yang romantis. Setelah LuHan berpamitan dengan SeHun, SeHun mengendarai mobilnya untuk pergi ke kantornya sendiri.

" _Kajja_ Baek.." Ajak LuHan. Sebelum LuHan dan BaekHyun beranjak dari Lobby kantor, LuHan memicingkan kedua matanya saat melihat mobil BMW hitam metalik yang terparkir didekat kantornya. Setelah meneliti mobil siapa itu, LuHan akhirnya tau. Itu mobil ChanYeol.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?."

"Tidak ada apa-apa Baek.."

Meskipun tidak apa-apa tapi pandangan LuHan tetap ke belakang tubuh BaekHyun. Disaat BaekHyun ingin berbalik, LuHan lebih dahulu menarik tangannya untuk masuk kantor. LuHan tidak mungkin memberitahu BaekHyun jika ada ChanYeol. BaekHyun pasti akan pergi menghindar.

Sebenarnya BaekHyun bingung dengan sikap LuHan yang begitu gugup, tapi BaekHyun mencoba mengabaikan itu.

Sedangkan itu LuHan bernafas lega. BaekHyun tidak bertanya apapun padanya. Untuk sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Pukul 6 pagi, dikediaman Park ChanYeol telah ramai dengan beberapa pembantu yang sibuk membuat sarapan. Mereka sedikit heran dengan Tuan mereka, tidak biasanya ChanYeol telah siap dengan jas kantornya pada pukul 6 pagi. Dan mereka semakin heran saat melihat wajah bersemangat ChanYeol pagi ini. ChanYeol juga tidak menunjukkan wajah datarnya, ChanYeol terlihat antusias dengan sesuatu.

"Sarapan telah siap Tuan."

ChanYeol hanya mengangguk lalu menyantap rotinya dengan tenang. Tak beberapa lama ChanYeol telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, kali ini ia sedang menyesap kopinya dengan pandangan kosong kedepan. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan bagaimana membuat BaekHyun kembali ke pelukannya. Katakan dia egois, tapi untuk kali ini saja ChanYeol benar-benar egois.

Setelah menghabiskan 1 cangkir kopi. ChanYeol beranjak dari meja makan untuk berangkat ke kantor. ChanYeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, tidak seperti biasanya yang begitu brutal. Dan kali ini tujuan ChanYeol adalah ke kantor LuHan. ChanYeol ingin memastikan jika BaekHyun masih menetap di Seoul. ChanYeol harus memastikannya sendiri meskipun kemarin LuHan mengatakan padanya jika BaekHyun masih berada di Seoul.

Tak butuh waktu lama ChanYeol telah sampai di kantor LuHan. ChanYeol memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat kantor LuHan, ia tidak ingin terlihat mencolok dan membuat BaekHyun menyadari keberadaannya.

ChanYeol menatap kantor LuHan yang masih sepi, tentu saja siapa yang akan bekerja dalam waktu sepagi ini. Tapi demi BaekHyun, ChanYeol akan menunggu sampai BaekHyun menampakkan diri. Menunggu lama tak masalah, karena ChanYeol sudah terlatih selama 3 tahun ini. Dimana dia menunggu BaekHyun kembali.

ChanYeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada setir mobilnya, ChanYeol terlihat melamun. Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan BaekHyun kemarin pagi. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu BaekHyun dikantor LuHan, jadi tidak sia-sia ia ke kantor LuHan meskipun ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya di kantor LuHan.

ChanYeol tersadar dari lamunannya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ketika ponsel ChanYeol menyala, ChanYeol menatap wallpaper ponselnya dengan sendu. Mungkin kalian bisa menebak wallpaper siapa yang dipasang ChanYeol di ponselnya. Ya, itu foto Byun BaekHyun yang sedang tersenyum. Jika kalian bertanya darimana foto itu ChanYeol dapatkan, jawabannya ketika BaekHyun bekerja di supermarket. Lagipula foto itu didapatkan ChanYeol dari anak buahnya yang saat itu menginformasikan jika BaekHyun masih bekerja di supermarket.

Sebenarnya masih banyak foto BaekHyun di ponsel ChanYeol. Tapi bagi ChanYeol, foto yang ia gunakan untuk wallpaper ponselnya adalah foto BaekHyun yang tersenyum dengan begitu tulus dan cantik. Setiap ChanYeol melihat foto itu, ChanYeol akan ikut tersenyum. Dan sekarang, ChanYeol begitu merindukan senyuman BaekHyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baek. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menderita, aku pantas mendapatkan ini semua."

ChanYeol mengusap layar ponselnya. ChanYeol benar-benar merindukan BaekHyun hingga rasanya ChanYeol ingin mati. Mungkin bagi semua orang ChanYeol terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi masa lalunya, tapi rasa bersalah yang ia dirasakan begitu menyiksa. Kau akan tau rasanya jika setiap harinya rasa bersalah itu menghantuimu. ChanYeol ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukannya dimasa lalu. Melupakan masa lalunya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

ChanYeol menengokkan kepalanya ke kursi penumpang samping kemudi. Semakin ia ingat masa lalunya, semakin ChanYeol tau seberapa brengseknya ia dulu. ChanYeol ingat ketika ia menyetubuhi BaekHyun didalam mobil, tepat disamping kursi pengemudi. Meskipun bukan mobil ini yang ia pakai, tapi rasanya ChanYeol dapat melihat kembali masa lalunya.

ChanYeol ingat ketika BaekHyun menangis minta dilepaskan, wajah BaekHyun saat itu banjir air mata dan ChanYeol yang tidak berperasaan tak menghiraukan BaekHyun. ChanYeol juga ingat wajah kesakitan BaekHyun saat ia menyatukan tubuh mereka, BaekHyun terlihat pucat dengan mata sayunya. Mengingatnya membuat ChanYeol semakin benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak berkemanusiaan dan melakukan hal paling keji.

Dan pagi ini ChanYeol merasakan 1 air mata lolos dari kedua matanya.

Hingga pukul setengah 8, ChanYeol terlonjak dari duduknya ketika melihat mobil SeHun terparkir dikantor LuHan. ChanYeol menajamkan matanya saat melihat LuHan keluar dari mobil SeHun dengan seseorang, dan ChanYeol yakin itu BaekHyun. Ya! Itu memang BaekHyun, ChanYeol terlalu hafal dengan lekuk tubuh BaekHyun.

ChanYeol tersenyum sumringah, yang dikatakan LuHan benar. BaekHyun tidak mungkin pergi lagi. ChanYeol menatap sendu punggung BaekHyun dari kejahuan. ChanYeol tau jika LuHan menyadari keberadaannya, dan ChanYeol berterima kasih pada LuHan karena segera menarik tangan BaekHyun disaat BaekHyun ingin membalikkan tubuhnya. Meskipun ChanYeol tidak lagi melihat BaekHyun–untuk hari ini, tapi ChanYeol senang BaekHyun masih di Seoul. Ini kesempatan ChanYeol untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"BaekHyun _-ah_ , tunggulah sebentar lagi." Gumam ChanYeol dengan senyumannya.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

1 bulan berlalu.

BaekHyun meregangkan kedua tangannya dan juga kepalanya yang terasa pegal. BaekHyun menatap jam dinding ruangannya, waktunya makan siang. Dengan segera BaekHyun membereskan sketsa gambarnya dan peralatannya yang lain. Siang hari ini BaekHyun sudah berjanji pada Aleyna untuk makan siang bersama, lagipula BaekHyun juga ingin ke bandara menjemput seseorang.

"Oh Baek, mau kemana?." Tanya LuHan saat masuk kedalam ruangan BaekHyun dan melihat BaekHyun memakai jaketnya.

" _Hay Hyung_ , aku ingin makan siang bersama Aleyna. _Hyung_ mau ikut?."

"Bolehkah?."

"Tentu saja."

LuHan tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. Kedua _Namja_ cantik ini berjalan beriringan keluar dari kantor LuHan. Sampai di _basemant_ , LuHan memasuki mobilnya begitu juga BaekHyun. Perjalanan keduanya begitu tenang, tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua terlihat canggung.

"Mmm.. Baek, bagaimana perkembangan Aleyna saat ini?." Tanya LuHan karena tidak tahan dengan suasana diantara mereka.

BaekHyun menengok sebentar ke arah LuHan lalu kembali menatap luar jendela.

"Aleyna semakin banyak bicara sekarang. Dia juga sering bertanya tentang sesuatu. Dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik, _Hyung_."

"Tentu saja Baek. Kau menjaganya dan membesarkannya dengan baik. Kau ibu yang sempurna."

BaekHyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak _Hyung_.. aku tidak sempurna. Aku belum menjadi seseorang yang membesarkannya dengan baik. Aku terlalu banyak berbohong pada Aleyna."

Seakan mengerti kebohongan apa yang BaekHyun lakukan, LuHan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ini memang sulit, LuHan mengerti bagaimana tekanan di hati BaekHyun saat ini. Disatu sisi BaekHyun ingin Aleyna bahagia jika dipertemukan dengan ayahnya, tapi sisi lainnya BaekHyun terlalu takut jika ChanYeol tidak akan menerima Aleyna dan lebih buruknya, ChanYeol akan mengambil Aleyna dari BaekHyun.

BaekHyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya harus jauh dengan Aleyna. Beberapa menit tidak bertemu Aleyna saja BaekHyun sudah rindu setengah mati. Dan bagaimana jika nanti ChanYeol mengambil Aleyna dalam kehidupannya? BaekHyun rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan Baek, tapi apakah kau tidak kasihan melihat Aleyna? Dia juga butuh ayahnya. Kau pasti tau rasanya jika tidak mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap, sebagian hatimu terasa kosong. Aleyna juga perlu kasih sayang ayahnya."

BaekHyun menyerngit tidak suka.

"Jadi maksud _Hyung_ aku harus mempertemukan Aleyna dengan ayahnya?."

"Hanya mempertemukan mereka, kau–"

"Dan setelah aku mempertemukan mereka, dia akan mengambil Aleyna. Itu yang kau mau _Hyung_?."

"Baek–"

"Tidak _Hyung_! Aku tidak akan pernah mempertemukan keduanya! Tidak akan pernah. Aleyna sudah bahagia hanya denganku. Aleyna tidak butuh ayahnya."

LuHan hanya diam memandang jalanan. LuHan dapat merasakan kebencian yang dirasakan BaekHyun untuk ChanYeol. Dan ini juga salah LuHan memaksa BaekHyun untuk mempertemukan Aleyna dan ChanYeol, ini terlalu cepat untuk BaekHyun. LuHan mengerti itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Kau juga perlu waktu."

BaekHyun hanya diam. Ia benci dengan dirinya yang membenarkan perkataan LuHan. BaekHyun tau jika Aleyna juga butuh ayahnya, tapi kebencian BaekHyun pada ayah Aleyna begitu memuncak. Dan kebencian itu semakin mengrogoti hatinya. Sampai kapanpun BaekHyun tidak akan pernah mempertemukan keduanya.

Tak terasa mobil LuHan telah sampai diperkarangan penitipan Aleyna. BaekHyun segera turun disusul LuHan. Keduanya masuk kedalam penitipan dan menemukan Aleyna duduk dibangku taman bersama SeulGi. BaekHyun tersenyum saat mendengar tawa Aleyna. BaekHyun bersyukur sampai sekarang Aleyna hidup dengan baik. Meskipun tanpa ayah, Aleyna masih bisa bahagia.

"Aleyna sayang.." Panggil BaekHyun. Aleyna menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan menemukan ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan senyuman manis. Aleyna segera turun dari bangku taman lalu berlari menghampiri BaekHyun.

 _HAP_

" _MAMA_!." Teriak Aleyna senang.

BaekHyun tertawa geli dan menangkap tubuh Aleyna.

" _Hallo Princess_.. bagaimana harimu?."

"Aleyna sangat senang. Hari ini Aleyna belajar menulis!."

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu mencium singkat bibir Aleyna. Aleyna terkekeh geli dan memeluk leher BaekHyun begitu erat.

LuHan maupun SeulGi yang melihat interaksi keduanya mengulum senyum. Mereka berdua begitu mirip dari segi sifat. Siapapun yang melihat Aleyna dan BaekHyun akan merasakan juga kebahagian.

LuHan dan SeulGi mendekati keduanya. Aleyna tersenyum manis saat mendapati LuHan yang berdiri dibelakang BaekHyun.

"LuHan _Uncle_!."

LuHan mengusap kepala Aleyna yang berada digendongan BaekHyun. LuHan mengagumi senyum Aleyna yang begitu cantik, persis seperti senyum BaekHyun. Memang benar jika ada pepatah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

" _Uncle_ ikut menjemput Aleyna ya?."

LuHan mengangguk. "Iya, _Gwenchana_?."

" _Gwenchana Uncle_. Aleyna senang LuHan _Uncle_ ada disini."

3 orang dewasa yang mendengar tawa Aleyna ikut tertawa. Aleyna gadis kecil yang menajubkan.

"Terima kasih SeulGi _-ssi_ telah menjaga Aleyna." Ucap BaekHyun dengan senyumannya.

"Itu sudah tugas saya Tuan."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Sayang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada SeulGi _Saem_."

Aleyna menatap SeulGi lalu membungkukkan badannya sebentar. " _Gomawo Saem_ telah mengajarkan Aleyna belajar menulis. Hari ini Aleyna senang sekali. Sampai bertemu besok _Saem_."

SeulGi mengangguk. BaekHyun dan LuHan pamit untuk pergi. Keduanya kembali masuk kedalam mobil LuHan lalu berlalu dari penitipan Aleyna.

"Kita akan makan siang dimana Baek?."

"Bisakah kita ke bandara sebentar _Hyung_ , aku ingin menjemput seseorang."

LuHan menatap sekilas BaekHyun. Terlihat sekali LuHan bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan BaekHyun.

"Menjemput siapa?."

" _Hyung_ akan tau nanti."

"Baiklah."

Dan mulai dari sekarang LuHan berdoa semoga dia bukan calon suami atau suami BaekHyun. BaekHyun memang tidak menceritakan siapapun pada LuHan, tapi LuHan takut BaekHyun akan memberikan kejutan dengan datangnya seseorang yang memenangkan hati BaekHyun sekarang. Tuhan, kasihanilah Park ChanYeol.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun maupun LuHan telah berdiri di batas pagar kedatangan luar negeri. Sedari tadi LuHan melirik BaekHyun yang tersenyum menunggu seseorang. LuHan tidak bisa menebak siapa itu, karena disaat LuHan bertanya siapa yang mereka tunggu maka BaekHyun akan berkata sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu orang itu. LuHan berharap-harap cemas.

LuHan menatap Aleyna yang ikut menunggu dan berdiri disamping BaekHyun. Gadis kecil itu begitu lucu saat memegang pagar pembatas dengan wajah polosnya. LuHan tersenyum saat melihat Aleyna memainkan bibirnya karena merasa bosan. Sudah 15 menit mereka disana dan belum ada tanda-tanda pintu kedatangan luar negeri terbuka.

" _Mama_.." Panggil Aleyna. BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap Aleyna yang mempautkan bibirnya.

"Aleyna kenapa?."

"Pipis.."

BaekHyun maupun LuHan tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Aleyna.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak keberatan mengantar Aleyna? Aku akan menunggu seseorang itu disini."

"Tentu saja tidak. _Kajja_ kita ke kamar mandi sayang."

Aleyna tidak memprotes saat LuHan menggandengnya untuk ke kamar mandi. Aleyna sudah tidak bisa menahan buang air kecilnya.

Sedangkan BaekHyun menatap jam tangannya. Waktu sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan seseorang itu belum juga menampakkan diri. Tapi tak beberapa lama pintu kedatangan luar negeri terbuka. Dengan mata berbinar, BaekHyun mencari seseorang itu.

Itu dia!

 _Namja_ yang memakai coat coklat dengan kacamata hitam. BaekHyun melambaikan tangannya dan _Namja_ itu membalasnya.

"Sudah menunggu lama Wu Baixian?."

BaekHyun tertawa lalu memeluk _Namja_ itu begitu erat.

"Aku merindukanmu _Hyung_.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Dan sayang sekali Tao tidak bisa pulang hari ini."

BaekHyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap _Namja_ didepannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kris _Hyung_ jahat sekali! Kenapa _Hyung_ meninggalkan Tao sendiri disana?!."

Ya, _Namja_ itu Kris. Kris sudah berjanji pada BaekHyun untuk pindah ke Seoul 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan hari ini Kris telah sampai di Seoul dengan selamat. Omong-omong soal Tao, hari ini memang Tao tidak bisa ikut ke Korea karena harus mengurus pekerjaannya di Amerika. Tidak semudah itu untuk Tao meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Amerika.

Kris mencubit hidung BaekHyun dengan gemas dan membuat BaekHyun meringis kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya _Hyung_ mu yang tampan ini tidak rela meninggalkan istrinya sendiri disana, tapi bos tempat Tao bekerja begitu menyayangkan Tao keluar. Tao harus beberapa hari menetap disana. Tenang saja sayang, Tao bisa menjaga dirinya."

BaekHyun mengangguk lalu menggandeng lengan Kris untuk pergi dari sana. BaekHyun harus menyusul LuHan dan Aleyna yang tidak juga kembali. Kris tersenyum dan mengusap kepala BaekHyun.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Di sisi lain.

Terlihat _Namja_ tinggi dan juga tampan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Setelah 4 hari menetap di Jepang, dia akhirnya kembali ke Seoul. Hari ini benar-benar ia tunggu, karena ia begitu merindukan seseorang.

Park ChanYeol.

ChanYeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh di koridor bandara, terlihat 4 orang _Namja_ berbadan kekar dengan jas hitam berjalan dibelakang ChanYeol, mereka setia menjaga ChanYeol. Setelah menyelesaikan prosedur yang telah ditentukan, ChanYeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kedatangan luar negeri.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri, iris ChanYeol menangkap 2 orang _Namja_ berbeda tinggi sedang mengobrol. ChanYeol menajamkan matanya saat melihat BaekHyun sedang memeluk seorang _Namja_ tinggi yang ChanYeol tidak tau siapa karena _Namja_ itu membelakanginya.

ChanYeol mengepalkan tangannya hingga telapak tangannya memutih.

Dia cemburu.

ChanYeol cemburu saat BaekHyun memeluk _Namja_ itu begitu erat. ChanYeol cemburu saat _Namja_ tinggi itu mencubit hidung BaekHyun hingga BaekHyun meringis manja. ChanYeol cemburu saat BaekHyun mengaitkan tangannya di lengan _Namja_ itu. ChanYeol cemburu saat _Namja_ itu mengusap kepala BaekHyun begitu lembut. Dan ChanYeol semakin cemburu saat keduanya pergi bersama.

Apa ini yang dirasakan BaekHyun dulu saat tau ia dan KyungSoo jalan bersama. Jadi begini rasa sakitnya? Kenapa begitu sakit hingga ChanYeol merasakan sesak.

Kau yang selalu aku rindukan telah menemukan seseorang yang setia melindungimu. Seharusnya ChanYeol senang, tapi hati ChanYeol memerintahkan ChanYeol untuk tetap memperjuangkan BaekHyun. ChanYeol tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia merasa kalah sekarang.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku Baek. Kau pantas bahagia._

.

 _Tapi, apakah aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan?_

.

 **TBC**

Yeay! akhirnya update juga wkwkwk maafkan keterlambatanku dalam update FF ini huhu :'):') gimana? gimana? chapter 4 memuaskan tidak? wkwk author harap memuaskan, maaf cuma bisa ngasih yang kayak gini:') maklum masih belajar membuat FF yang baik.

Oh aku juga mau memperkenalkan diri hehe, karena disetiap coment readers selalu memanggilku 'Author' atau enggak 'Thor' sekarang aku mempunyai nama panggilan. Panggil aja aku **'FAE'** #eaaaa wkwk

Tapi disini aku juga membawa berita yang tidak mengenakkan huhu, maafkan para readers tercinta FF MID harus **hiatus selama sebulan** #nangisdipojokkan Fae tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya maaf banget. Pengennya sih enggak hiatus, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi author harus melakukan ini. _Mianhae~_

Karena sebentar lagi hari raya islam. **FAE MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT MERAYAKAN HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI**. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya hehe

Okey cukup sekian pemberitahuan dari Fae. Sampai bertemu 1 bulan kemudian *lambaikan tangan*

.

Thank You for **Follow, Favorite, and Coment.**

 **But.. dont forget to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMENT**


	5. Chapter 5

**MIRACLE IN DECEMBER**

 **[SEQUEL 'MISTAKE']**

 **Author: ParkByun92**

 **Cast: ChanYeol, BaekHyun, and OCs.**

 **Disclaimer: All the cast excluded Ocs belong to their management, fans, and families**

 **YAOI!**

 **Enjoy Readers!**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO!**

 **Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan penyesalan terdalam Park ChanYeol sepanjang hidupnya. Park ChanYeol telah kehilangan-nya. Dia yang selalu dihati dan fikiran Park ChanYeol. Akankah dia kembali pada ChanYeol? Ataukah, selamanya ChanYeol hanya bisa berangan-angan kembali padanya.**

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

 _Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi._

 _._

 _Aku harus memenangkan hatinya. Harus._

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

LuHan menatap kearah Kris, Aleyna, dan BaekHyun secara bergantian. Setelah menjemput Kris di bandara, mereka ber-empat sepakat makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantarkan Kris ke apartmentnya. Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di restaurant sederhana di tengah kota. LuHan kembali mengarahkan matanya pada Kris yang bercanda bersama Aleyna. Sebenarnya LuHan belum mempercayai jika seseorang yang mereka jemput adalah Kris. Sudah 3 tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan LuHan tercengang akan perubahan Kris. Kris semakin tampan dan dewasa.

Setelah pertama kali bertemu Kris tadi, LuHan terkejut bukan main. LuHan tidak percaya jika Kris akan kembali ke Korea, tapi LuHan juga senang luar biasa akhirnya mereka dapat berkumpul lagi. LuHan juga bernafas lega saat orang yang mereka tunggu adalah Kris. Tuhan masih menyayangi Park ChanYeol. Sedari tadi LuHan sudah berharap-harap cemas jika itu calon suami BaekHyun, tapi sekarang LuHan tau jika BaekHyun belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk siapapun.

" _Hihihi_ _Uncle_ geli, jangan gelitikin Aleyna."

LuHan tersenyum melihat kebersamaan Kris dan Aleyna. Mungkin seseorang yang tidak mengenal mereka akan berpendapat jika mereka ayah dan anak yang harmonis. LuHan bahkan ber-sependapat dengan itu. Kris dan Aleyna terlihat sangat dekat, tentu saja mereka dekat karena semenjak Aleyna lahir Kris selalu ada disamping BaekHyun untuk menjaga Aleyna.

LuHan bersyukur dalam hati, meskipun Aleyna tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya, akan tetapi Aleyna masih mempunyai Kris yang selalu ada disamping Aleyna. LuHan menolehkan kepalanya pada BaekHyun yang duduk disampingnya. LuHan dapat melihat senyum BaekHyun yang melihat interaksi antara Kris dan Aleyna.

Karena terlalu banyak melamun, LuHan tidak menyadari jika BaekHyun menatapnya heran.

"LuHan _Hyung_ kenapa?." Tanya BaekHyun.

LuHan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum. "Kau terlihat senang."

"Tentu saja, Kris _Hyung_ telah kembali ke Korea. Akhirnya kita dapat berkumpul lagi."

"Ya, kau benar."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum hingga suara melengking Aleyna mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

" _Uncle_ curang! _Uncle_ selalu menggelitiki Aleyna." Adu Aleyna dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Persis seperti BaekHyun jika sedang merajuk.

Kris terkekeh geli. Aleyna begitu menggemaskan dengan bibir mengerucut seperti itu.

" _Uncle_ tidak curang, mungkin Aleyna yang curang."

Kris ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat BaekHyun maupun LuHan menahan tawa. Karna sumpah demi apapun Kris tidak cocok bersikap manja seperti itu. Seorang Kris, _Namja_ tampan yang maskulin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena anak kecil.

"Aleyna tidak pernah curang _Uncle_. _Mama_ selalu mengajari Aleyna untuk jujur. Nanti kalau Aleyna tidak jujur, _Mama_ sedih."

Perkataan polos Aleyna membuat ketiga orang dewasa disana tersenyum. Terlebih BaekHyun yang merasa bangga akan Aleyna. Selama ini tidak sia-sia BaekHyun mendidik Aleyna hingga Aleyna menjadi gadis kecil yang cerdas.

"Karena Aleyna menjadi anak yang jujur, _Uncle_ punya hadiah untuk Aleyna."

Kedua mata Aleyna berbinar mendengar kata hadiah. Tentu saja semua anak kecil akan senang diberi hadiah.

Kris merogoh tas nya dan mengambil hadiah Aleyna. Aleyna yang duduk di samping Kris, tidak sabar akan hadiah yang akan diberikan _Uncle_ kesayangannya ini. Aleyna menatap setiap pergerakan Kris dengan kerjapan lucu.

"TADAAAAA!."

Kedua mata bulat Aleyna semakin bulat saat tau hadiah yang diberikan Kris. Aleyna memekik senang.

"COKELAT!."

BaekHyun dan LuHan tertawa melihat Aleyna yang begitu senang diberi hadiah meskipun itu hanya coklat. Makanan manis-manis memang hadiah paling pas untuk anak seumur Aleyna. Tapi makanan manis-manis tidak baik juga kalau dikonsumsi secara berlebihan, maka dari itu BaekHyun selalu mengontrol makanan apapun yang dikonsumsi Aleyna. Termasuk tidak memakan makanan manis berlebihan.

" _Thank you Uncle_! _You are the best_!."

Kris ikut tertawa saat mendengar Aleyna berbahasa inggris dengan suara cempreng khas Aleyna. 2 tahun lebih Aleyna tinggal di Amerika, jadi jangan heran jika gadis kecil itu begitu fasih dalam berbahasa Inggris. Karna selama di Amerika BaekHyun selalu mengajarkan Aleyna 2 bahasa, bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Korea. BaekHyun tidak pernah menyesal tinggal di Amerika, tinggal disana juga berdampak positif pada perkembangan Aleyna.

Kris menyerahkan coklat itu dan disambut Aleyna dengan senyum lebarnya, kalau dilihat sekilas senyum lebar Aleyna begitu persis seperti ayahnya. Yeah, dia memang anak Park ChanYeol.

" _Give me one kiss_." Pinta Kris sambil menyodorkan pipi kirinya.

 _CHU~_

Tentu saja Aleyna akan memberikan ciuman manisnya.

Setelah memberikan satu kecupan di pipi Kris, Aleyna menatap ibunya yang juga menatap Aleyna dengan senyumannya. Aleyna ikut tersenyum lalu menyodorkan cokelatnya pada BaekHyun.

" _Mama_ , Aleyna boleh makan cokelat?."

BaekHyun mengangguk.

"Boleh, tapi Aleyna harus makan siang terlebih dahulu. Okey _Princess_?."

" _Ne_!."

BaekHyun yang gemas akan sikap Aleyna, mencubit hidung mancung Aleyna hingga Aleyna terkikik. Seperti virus yang cepat menyebar, BaekHyun ikut tertawa mendengar tawa Aleyna. Dan LuHan melihat semuanya. LuHan tersenyum melihat BaekHyun tertawa begitu lepas.

LuHan tau jika BaekHyun menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya seorang diri. Siapapun akan melihat BaekHyun baik-baik saja dan hidup bahagia bersama Aleyna, tapi tidak dengan LuHan. LuHan tau apa yang dirasakan BaekHyun. Kebencian BaekHyun telah menggrogoti hati BaekHyun hingga rasa benci itu mengusainya. LuHan ingin merubah kebencian pada diri BaekHyun, tapi semua itu tidaklah mudah. LuHan perlu meyakinkan BaekHyun jika ayah Aleyna telah berubah. Meskipun LuHan berhasil meyakinkan BaekHyun tentang itu, BaekHyun belum tentu menerima ayah Aleyna kembali di kehidupannya.

Luka yang dirasakan BaekHyun terlalu dalam hingga tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil menyembuhkannya.

Kecuali, Park ChanYeol sendiri yang menyembuhkan luka itu.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Seminggu berlalu.

ChanYeol menatap tajam gelas yang berada digenggamannya. Cairan berwarna merah pekat itu seakan mengejeknya yang seminggu ini hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Memang benar, setelah pulang dari Jepang seminggu yang lalu ChanYeol hanya berdiam diri dirumah, ChanYeol tidak pergi ke kantor, bahkan ChanYeol berhenti menguntit BaekHyun.

Bicara soal BaekHyun, ChanYeol semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada gelas kaca yang ia pegang. Entah kenapa kejadian dibandara seminggu yang lalu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. ChanYeol masih ingat betul bagaimana interaksi antara kedua _Namja_ berbeda tinggi itu. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Dan itu yang dibenci Park ChanYeol. Siapa _Namja_ itu? kenapa ia berani sekali mendekati BaekHyun, tidak tau kah jika BaekHyun masih miliknya. Terdengarannya memang egois, tapi itu benar apanya. Mereka berdua masih sepasang kekasih karena sebelum BaekHyun pergi mereka tidak pernah mengatakan tentang perpisahan.

Dan demi apapun ChanYeol tidak akan berpisah dengan BaekHyun. Tidak pernah.

"Tidak akan pernah Baek. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Geram ChanYeol dengan sorot mata begitu tajam, bahkan lebih tajam dari pisau dapur.

ChanYeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kerjanya, meskipun ChanYeol tidak pergi ke kantor tapi ia tidak meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. ChanYeol juga sempat berfikir jika bekerja dirumah lebih leluasa daripada di kantor.

ChanYeol meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar, dengan sekali hempasan ChanYeol telah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. ChanYeol kembali menatap angka-angka dan tabel pada layar laptopnya, kembali lagi ia mengurusi perusahaan brengsek ini. Jika boleh memilih, ChanYeol lebih suka membuat sketsa daripada bercumbu dengan berkas-berkas kantor. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dia pewaris harta keluarga Park. Salahkan saja ibunya yang tidak mau memberikannya adik. ChanYeol mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dia menjadi memikirkan seorang adik?

ChanYeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali fokus dengan layar laptopnya. 10 menit berlalu, ChanYeol menggeram marah karena kefokusannya pergi entah kemana. ChanYeol mengacak surai hitamnya berantakan. _Namja_ berperawakan tinggi itu menutup laptopnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia hiraukan.

10 pesan masuk.

ChanYeol menatap jengah pada pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan YuRi tentang keadaan di kantor. Tapi siapa peduli, biarkan Yeoja sinting itu yang mengendalikan kantornya, anggap saja itu hukuman karena berani melawan Park ChanYeol.

Setelah menghapus pesan-pesan itu, ChanYeol secara tidak sengaja menekan icon galeri. ChanYeol tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto yang berada di galerinya. Disana terdapat puluhan foto yang terpampang 1 orang yang sama. Byun BaekHyun.

Mengingat Byun BaekHyun membuat ChanYeol kembali bersemangat hingga kedua matanya berbinar indah. Haruskah ia mendekati BaekHyun setelah ChanYeol memberikan BaekHyun 1 bulan lebih untuk kembali beradaptasi dengannya. Ya, ChanYeol harus melakukannya sekarang. Kapan lagi ia akan mendekati BaekHyun? ChanYeol sudah terlalu bersabar untuk menunggu BaekHyun.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi Baek. Kau harus kembali padaku sayang. HARUS!."

ChanYeol bangkit dari kursinya. ChanYeol masuk kedalam kamarnya mengambil jaket, kunci mobil, dan dompetnya, ia harus memulai pendekatan pada BaekHyun. ChanYeol berjalan tergesa-gesa ke bagasi mobilnya, tanpa menunggu lagi ChanYeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Sesampainya di toko yang ia tuju, ChanYeol segera keluar dari mobilnya. Baru menginjakkan kaki di depan toko tersebut, ChanYeol sudah disuguhi warna-warna yang menggoda mata dan juga wewangian yang enak dihirup.

"Selamat datang. Terima kasih telah datang di _Beauty Florist_ , saya Kim YeRin yang akan membantu anda dalam memilih bunga yang disediakan di toko kami."

Yeah, ChanYeol memang datang ke toko bunga. Tapi tetap saja selera Park ChanYeol tidak bisa dianggap remeh, ChanYeol memilih toko bunga terkenal dengan kemewahannya. Jika kau tidak memiliki uang lebih dari 5 juta, jangan pernah memesan bunga disana.

ChanYeol hanya mengangguk, _Namja_ tinggi itu berjalan pelan dengan menatap bunga-bunga yang tersusun apik ditempatnya sedangkan pelayan bernama Kim YeRin setia dibelakang ChanYeol.

"Menurutmu, bunga apa yang harus aku pilih?." Tanya ChanYeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga-bunga mahal disana. Mereka begitu cantik seperti BaekHyun-nya.

"Kalau boleh saya tau, untuk siapa anda memberikan bunga itu? Dan apa tujuan anda memberikan bunga?."

ChanYeol terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Untuk calon istriku."

Kim YeRin tersenyum melihat senyum tampan ChanYeol. Kim YeRin berjalan mendahului ChanYeol lalu berhenti didepan bunga kuncup berwarna merah.

"Saya merekomendasikan bunga Tulip merah ini. Semua pasangan mungkin hanya tau jika mawar yang mempunyai arti cinta dan kasih, tapi tidak Tuan. Bunga Tulip merah ini contohnya, arti Tulip merah adalah cinta yang dilandasi kepercayaan."

ChanYeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendengarkan penjelasan _Yeoja_ didepannya. Bunga Tulip merah itu memang cantik, tapi bukan itu yang ChanYeol inginkan. ChanYeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut toko, dan pandangan ChanYeol terpaku pada bunga merah yang mekar indah. ChanYeol tidak tau bunga apa itu.

"Apa nama bunga itu?." Tunjuk ChanYeol dengan dagunya.

Kim YeRin mengikuti arah tunjuk ChanYeol lalu tersenyum. Kim YeRin menghampiri bunga itu lalu mengambilnya satu.

"Ini bunga Anyelir, memiliki nama latin _Carnation_. Bunga Anyelir berwarna merah memiliki arti kagum yang berlebihan, memiliki makna 'Aku sangat menginginkanmu' disetiap tangkainya."

ChanYeol terlihat tersenyum miring. Bunga ini yang ia inginkan.

"Aku mau yang ini. Buatkan aku buket bunga yang indah, beri aku 10 tangkai."

Kim YeRin sempat heran, tapi _Yeoja_ mungil itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Dia hanya pelayan toko dan tidak akan berani bertanya yang macam-macam.

Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, buket bunga yang diinginkan ChanYeol telah selesai dibuat. ChanYeol menatap buket itu dengan puas. Bunga itu sangat indah, dan ChanYeol harap BaekHyun mengerti akan arti ia memberikan buket bunga Anyelir.

"Apa disini menerima jasa pengiriman?." Tanya ChanYeol pada penjaga kasir.

"Tentu Tuan. Anda bisa mempercayakan kami untuk jasa pengiriman bunga."

"Kalau begitu tolong kirimkan bunga ini untukku."

Penjaga kasir itu mengangguk lalu memberikan sebuah kertas berisi alamat dituju. ChanYeol mencatat alamat kantor LuHan dan nama penerima bunga.

"Apa anda ingin kartu ucapan Tuan?."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, silahkan tanda tangan disini. Dan total yang harus anda bayar 500.000 ₩."

ChanYeol mengeluarkan _Black Card_ nya lalu membayar buket bunga itu. Setelah menyelesaikan prosedur, ChanYeol melirik buket bunga itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu, sayang." Gumam ChanYeol lalu berlalu dari toko bunga itu. ChanYeol tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi BaekHyun saat menerima bunga itu. Dia pasti sangat terkejut.

Cara pertama telah ChanYeol jalankan.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

 _TOK TOK TOK_

BaekHyun menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar pintu yang diketuk. BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menyuruh orang itu masuk.

 _CEKLEK_

"Tuan Wu, ada kiriman untuk anda."

Dia, Kim HyoYeon. _Yeoja_ yang bekerja dibagian repsesionist datang keruangannya dan membawa sebuket bunga.

"Dari siapa?." Tanya BaekHyun dengan kening mengerut bingung.

"Saya tidak tau Tuan, ada jasa pengiriman yang datang dan memberikan buket bunga ini untuk anda."

"Kau yakin buket bunga itu untukku?."

"Tentu Tuan, ini ada tanda penerimanya."

Kim HyoYeon berjalan mendekati meja BaekHyun dan memberikan buket bunga itu beserta tanda terimanya. Setelah BaekHyun menerima buket bunga itu, Kim HyoYeon pamit untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

BaekHyun menatap buket bunga ditangan kanannya dengan bingung. Tanda terima yang berada di tangan kirinya memang benar untuk Byun BaekHyun, alamat kantor LuHan juga tertera disana. Tidak salah lagi, buket bunga ini memang untuknya. Tapi, siapa yang mengirim buket bunga ini?

BaekHyun mendekatkan buket bunga itu kewajahnya, wanginya sungguh membuat BaekHyun merasakan data tarik yang menegangkan.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10. 10 tangkai?."

BaekHyun semakin penasaran. BaekHyun juga tidak tau jenis bunga apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini, lagipula apa peduli BaekHyun pada jenis bunga yang dikirim. Sekarang yang harus ia difikirkan adalah, siapa pengirim bunga ini. BaekHyun rasa ia tidak memiliki kenalan di Seoul beberapa hari ini, hari ini juga bukan ulang tahunnya. Jadi, siapa pengirimnya?

BaekHyun menatap buket bunga itu dengan mata memincing tajam, hingga suara dering ponsel BaekHyun membuyarkan fikiran BaekHyun.

"Hallo _Hyung_.."

 _"_ _Baixian, aku berada didepan kantormu. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Sudah waktunya pulang."_

BaekHyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Kris, BaekHyun segera menatap jam tangannya. Pukul 6. Kris benar, sudah waktunya dia pulang. Kenapa ia sampai lupa waktu, _aish_.. ini semua karena buket bunga yang ia terima.

"5 menit aku akan turun _Hyung_."

 _"_ _Baiklah aku tunggu."_

BaekHyun segera merapikan mejanya lalu mengambil tasnya, tak lupa buket bunga yang baru saja ia terima. Sesampainya di Lobby, BaekHyun melihat mobil Kris yang terparkir. Jangan tanyakan darimana Kris mendapatkan mobil itu, karena itu memang mobil Kris sejak mereka tinggal di Amerika, baru 3 hari yang lalu mobil itu sampai di Korea.

BaekHyun memasuki mobil Kris dan mendapatkan kerutan bingung dari kening Kris.

"Untuk apa buket bunga itu?." Tanya Kris.

"Aku mendapatkan kiriman buket ini barusan."

"Dari siapa?."

"Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_."

Kris semakin heran. Kris yang tidak segera menjalankan mobilnya membuat BaekHyun kesal.

" _Hyung_ jangan melamun. Kita harus menjemput Aleyna, gadis kecil itu akan merajuk jika kita telat menjemputnya."

"Ah kau benar. _Sorry_."

Kris segera menjalankan mobilnya ke penitipan Aleyna. Tak beberapa lama mobil Kris telah terparkir sempurna di perkarangan penitipan Aleyna. BaekHyun segera turun menjemput Aleyna sedangkan Kris menunggu dimobil. Tak sampai 5 menit, BaekHyun telah kembali dengan Aleyna di gendongannya.

Kris terkekeh melihat wajah Aleyna yang cemberut.

"Hallo _Princess_ cantik." Sapa Kris saat BaekHyun telah duduk nyaman ditempatnya, sedangkan Aleyna berada dipangkuan BaekHyun.

Aleyna tidak menanggapi Kris, gadis kecil itu malah bersender di dada sang ibu.

"Aleyna kenapa?." Tanya Kris yang merasa heran melihat Aleyna hanya diam.

"Aleyna rindu _Mama_ , tapi _Mama_ menjemput Aleyna lama sekali."

BaekHyun maupun Kris hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan Aleyna. Sungguh polos anak Byun BaekHyun ini. BaekHyun mengusap surai coklat Aleyna dan memberikan beberapa kecupan dikepala Aleyna.

"Maafkan _Mama_ ya, _Mama_ banyak pekerjaan tadi."

Aleyna hanya mengangguk. Kris mengusak lembut surai Aleyna lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartmentnya. Malam ini ketiga-nya sepakat makan malam bersama.

Sesampainya di gedung apartment Kris –apartment BaekHyun dan Kris memang berbeda gedung, kedua orang dewasa itu turun dari mobil Kris sedangkan Aleyna berada digendongan BaekHyun dengan kepala bersender manja di bahu BaekHyun. Disaat mereka telah sampai di kamar apartment Kris, Aleyna minta turun lalu berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Disana sudah ada beberapa mainan Aleyna yang Kris bawa, untuk antisipasi jika Aleyna menginap di apartmentnya.

BaekHyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam, sedangkan Kris duduk di pantry dapur dengan segelas air es ditangannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Baek?."

BaekHyun menolehkan kepalanya sebentar kearah Kris lalu melanjutkan acara memotong kentangnya.

"Perasaan bagaimana yang _Hyung_ maksud?."

"Kembali ke Korea setelah 3 tahun meninggalkan Korea."

BaekHyun terdiam sebentar.

"Biasa saja. Memang ada sedikit perubahan, tapi aku menjalaninya dengan baik."

"Lalu?."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin _Hyung_ bicarakan?."

Kris tersenyum miring. BaekHyun memang terlalu peka terhadap sesuatu, seperti sekarang. Belum selesai Kris basa-basi, BaekHyun terlebih dahulu mengetahui maksud terselubungnya.

"Ayah Aleyna.."

Tubuh BaekHyun menegang beberapa detik lalu kembali rileks, tapi tidak dengan jantung BaekHyun.

"Kenapa dengan dia?." Tanya BaekHyun.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Bukankah kau sudah 1 bulan lebih disini?."

BaekHyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kris mempermainkannya. Entah apa yang di mau oleh kakak angkatnya ini, tiba-tiba saja menanyakan ayah Aleyna dan membuat BaekHyun kesal setengah mati.

"Jangan membahas ayah Aleyna disini _Hyung_ , Aleyna sudah melupakan ayahnya."

Kris terkejut bukan main. Kris menatap mata kelam BaekHyun yang menyiratkan kebencian. Benci itu selalu mendominasi mata BaekHyun ketika Kris membahas ayah Aleyna. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Berapa lama lagi BaekHyun akan terpuruk akan masa lalunya, BaekHyun memang sudah melupakan semuanya tapi tidak dengan sakit hatinya. Kris tau itu.

"Tidak kah itu keterlaluan?."

"Keterlaluan mana dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku dulu?."

"Bukankah kau sudah melupakannya?."

"Ya, aku sudah melupakannya. Jangan membahas dia lagi _Hyung_."

BaekHyun kembali focus pada memasaknya sedangkan Kris menatap punggung BaekHyun dengan sendu.

"Tidakkah kau kasihan pada Aleyna?."

BaekHyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Kris.

"Dia butuh ayahnya Baek."

BaekHyun tetap diam.

"Pertemukan Aleyna dengan ayahnya."

 _BRAK!_

BaekHyun menggebrak meja Kris dengan keras. Kenapa semua orang tidak mengerti dirinya?! Kenapa semua orang menginginkan Aleyna bertemu dengan ayahnya?! Kenapa semua orang mengasihani ayah Aleyna?! Kenapa semua orang tidak mengerti dengan sakit hatinya?! BaekHyun berteriak dalam hati. Bisakah mereka mengerti jika BaekHyun belum siap. BaekHyun belum siap jika ayah Aleyna menolak kehadiran Aleyna.

"Kenapa semua orang ingin Aleyna bertemu dengan ayahnya?! Tidak cukupkah aku yang selama ini membesarkan Aleyna?!." Ucap BaekHyun dengan suara bergetar. Satu air mata lolos dari mata cantik BaekHyun.

Kris segera menghampiri BaekHyun dan memeluk BaekHyun dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pendendam sayang, aku juga tidak ingin kau semakin menutupi keberadaan Aleyna. Fikirkan Aleyna saat besar nanti, aku tidak mau Aleyna membencimu karena kau selalu menjauhkan Aleyna dengan ayahnya. Mengertilah sedikit."

"Aku tau apa yang kau takutkan, tapi kau tidak akan tau hasilnya jika kau tidak mencoba. Yang harus kau ingat, aku dan semua sahabatmu ada berada dibelakangmu. Jika ayah Aleyna menolak darah dagingnya sendiri, kami siap melawannya. Singkirkan ketakutanmu sayang. Ayo, kau pasti bisa."

BaekHyun semakin terisak dipelukan Kris. Didalam hatinya, ia memang sangat ingin mempertemukan keduanya tapi selalu saja kebencian itu datang dan membuat keinginan itu dibuang seperti sampah.

"Tak apa jika kau belum siap. Tapi satu keinginanku, jujurlah pada ayah Aleyna. Entah kapan itu, tak masalah."

BaekHyun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Mereka tetap berpelukan tanpa tau ada gadis kecil yang mengintip pembicaraan mereka.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

Malam harinya di apartment BaekHyun.

BaekHyun maupun Aleyna telah nyaman berbaring di ranjang kamar BaekHyun. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi Aleyna tidak mau menutup matanya. Gadis kecil itu begitu antusias bercerita tentang kesahariannya di penitipan anak.

BaekHyun memeluk Aleyna yang tidur bersandar didadanya. BaekHyun tersenyum mendengar suara Aleyna yang menggemaskan, belum lagi bibir Aleyna yang bergerak lucu. Untuk ukuran anak umur kurang dari 3 tahun, Aleyna begitu kritis, meskipun kata-kata yang ia ucapkan membuat BaekHyun harus menahan tawa, tapi Aleyna begitu detail dalam menceritakan sesuatu.

"Aleyna tidak mengantuk?." Tanya BaekHyun saat Aleyna selesai bercerita.

Aleyna menggeleng. Gadis kecil itu semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

" _Mama_.." Panggil Aleyna dengan suara lirihnya, BaekHyun bahkan heran dengan perubahan sikap Aleyna.

"Ada apa sayang?."

Aleyna terdiam sebentar sambil menatap wajah BaekHyun.

" _Mama_ sedih ya kalau Aleyna bertemu dengan _Daddy_?."

Tubuh BaekHyun menegang saat pertanyaan Aleyna terdengar olehnya. Setelah 1 bulan lebih Aleyna tidak bertanya tentang ayahnya, kali ini Aleyna kembali membahasnya. Apa karena Aleyna mendengarkan percakapan antara dirinya dan Kris tadi? BaekHyun mengutuk dirinya karena terlalu terbawa emosi hingga ia bertengkar sebentar dengan Kris. Dan sialnya mereka membahas tentang ayah Aleyna.

BaekHyun menanggapi dengan senyuman. Aleyna terlalu kecil untuk tau masalah orang dewasa.

" _Jja_.. kita tidur. Uh.. _Mama_ capek sekali."

BaekHyun mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Aleyna, tapi gadis kecil itu menggeleng pertanda ia tidak mau tidur sebelum BaekHyun menjawab pertanyaan Aleyna.

" _Mama_ selalu sedih kalau Aleyna ingin bertemu _Daddy_. _Daddy_ nakal ya, _Mama_?."

BaekHyun hanya bisa menatap sendu kedua mata Aleyna. Bagaimana mungkin ia bercerita pada gadis kecil yang bahkan belum genap 3 tahun. Tapi, entah mengapa rasa bersalah itu memenuhi hatinya hingga BaekHyun merasakan sesak.

"Ketika Aleyna bertanya dimana _Daddy_ , _Mama_ selalu bilang _Daddy_ bekerja. _Daddy_ bekerja dimana _sih Mama_? Kenapa _Daddy_ tidak pernah pulang? _Daddy_ tidak sayang Aleyna ya?."

"Aleyna sayang.."

"Aleyna punya _Daddy_ kan _Mama_? _Mama_ tidak berbohongkan?."

"Maafkan _Mama_ sayang.."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari salah satu mata BaekHyun, dan Aleyna melihatnya. Gadis kecil itu bangkit lalu duduk disamping BaekHyun. Aleyna menghapus air mata BaekHyun dengan kedua mata mungilnya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum lalu mencium bibir BaekHyun sekilas.

"Jangan menangis _Mama_ , Aleyna janji tidak akan tanya tentang _Daddy_ lagi. Aleyna tidak mau bertemu _Daddy_. Aleyna ingin terus bersama _Mama_. Tidak ada _Daddy_ juga tidak apa-apa, karena Aleyna sudah punya _Mama_. _Mama Saranghae_ ~."

Aleyna memeluk BaekHyun dengan begitu erat. BaekHyun semakin terisak saat untaian kalimat yang dikatakan Aleyna terdengar hingga menyakiti ulu hatinya. Bertambah lagi dosa yang BaekHyun dapatkan. Secara tidak langsung, Aleyna telah membenci ayahnya. Maafkan aku ChanYeol. Aku tidak mau semua ini terjadi, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit memaafkanmu.

"Sayang maafkan _Mama_.."

" _Mama_ tidak nakal. Yang nakal _Daddy_ , _Daddy_ selalu bekerja."

Maafkan _Mama_ sayang, ayahmu tidak salah, bahkan ayahmu belum tau keberadaanmu. Jangan membenci ayahmu, _Mama_ mohon. Seharusnya BaekHyun dapat mengatakannya tapi untuk sekarang entah kenapa begitu sulit. Mulut BaekHyun seolah terkunci rapat, dan yang hanya ia lakukan sekarang adalah memeluk erat Aleyna.

Suatu saat nanti _Mama_ berjanji akan mempertemukanmu dengan _Daddy_. Tapi tidak sekarang.

 ** _*Miracle In December*_**

BaekHyun menatap buket bunga _Almond Blossom_ di genggamannya dengan pandangan selidik. Ini sudah bunga ke-9 yang diterima BaekHyun. Dari 9 hari yang lalu, BaekHyun selalu mendapatkan buket bunga dengan bunga yang berbeda. Dan BaekHyun semakin heran saat melihat jumlah yang terima hari ini. 2 tangkai. BaekHyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kemarin ia mendapatkan 3 tangkai bunga _Asphodel_ dan sekarang 2 tangkai. Kedua mata BaekHyun membulat sempurna.

"Apa mungkin pengirim bunga ini ingin bertemu denganku? Ia seperti menghitung mundur hari dengan perantara jumlah bunga yang ia kirim." Gumam BaekHyun.

BaekHyun bergidik takut. Tentu saja BaekHyun takut, bagaimana jika pengirim bunga ini adalah psycho yang menginginkan BaekHyun? Tapi apa mungkin, BaekHyun belum genap 2 bulan tinggal di Seoul. Sebenarnya siapa pengirim rahasia itu?

" _Aish_.. ini benar-benar membuatku merinding."

BaekHyun melempar asal bunga itu ke mejanya. BaekHyun tidak akan ketakutan seperti ini jika ada nama pengirim yang terselip di buket itu, tapi dari 9 hari yang lalu BaekHyun hanya mendapatkan buket dengan arti yang membuatnya merinding. BaekHyun beranggapan jika pengirim bunga itu seseorang yang begitu fanatic padanya. Karena setiap bunga yang ia kirim selalu memiliki arti begitu dalam.

BaekHyun mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. _Namja_ cantik itu merapikan mejanya lalu berlalu dari ruangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, sebenarnya jam pulang kantor pukul 6 sore tapi karena BaekHyun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, BaekHyun pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Lagipula BaekHyun ingin ke supermarket dulu untuk belanja bulanan. Sesampainya di Lobby, BaekHyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada parkiran kantor, terlihat sebuah taksi baru saja masuk kedalam basemant. BaekHyun tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam taksi itu. Di dalam taksi BaekHyun focus pada ponselnya karena ia ingin memberitahukan Kris jika ia pergi ke supermarket.

"Hallo _Hyung_.."

 _"_ _Ada apa Baek? Kau butuh bantuan?."_

BaekHyun terkekeh geli.

"Hehe maaf _Hyung_ merepotkanmu."

 _"_ _Hey kau ini bicara apa? Aku ini Hyung-mu, jadi jangan merasa sungkan."_

BaekHyun mensyukuri dalam hati mendapatkan kakak laki-laki seperti Kris. Kris benar-benar melindungi dirinya dan juga Aleyna.

"Saat ini aku sedang di supermarket, nanti _Hyung_ tidak perlu menjemputku ke kantor. Jadi, sebelum _Hyung_ menjemputku di supermarket, bisakah _Hyung_ menjemput Aleyna terlebih dahulu?."

 _"_ _Tentu saja sayang. Aku akan menjemput Aleyna dan Tao sekalian. Kita makan malam bersama diluar."_

"Wah.. _Good idea_!."

BaekHyun dapat mendengar Kris tertawa geli disana.

 _"_ _Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti."_

"Okey _Hyung_ , _Gomawoyo_."

 _PIP_

BaekHyun menatap ponselnya dengan senyum merekah yang cantik. BaekHyun tidak sabar untuk makan malam nanti, karena nanti pertama kalinya mereka makan bersama setelah 1 bulan tidak bertemu. Oh, aku juga belum menceritakan tentang Tao yang sudah berada di Seoul.

3 hari yang lalu Tao baru saja sampai di Seoul. Akhirnya Tao bisa berkumpul dengan mereka setelah seminggu berada di Amerika. Dan saat ini Tao bekerja sebagai Chef di restaurant khas makanan Amerika yang berada di tengah kota Gangnam, bisa dibilang Tao dipindah tugaskan sebagai Chef disana. BaekHyun tidak terlalu paham dengan itu. Yang terpenting mereka kembali bersama meskipun tidak serumah.

Tak sampai 30 menit BaekHyun telah sampai di supermarket. Dengan langkah riangnya BaekHyun mengambil troli lalu memulai untuk berbelanja. Supermarket terlihat lenggang, BaekHyun mensyukuri itu karena ia bisa leluasa, karena memang BaekHyun benci tempat ramai. BaekHyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan sambil menatap barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di rak, sekekali BaekHyun akan berhenti untuk mengambil barang yang ia inginkan.

"BaekHyun?."

Tangan BaekHyun terhenti saat ia ingin mengambil susu kotak Aleyna disalah satu rak. BaekHyun terdiam saat mendengar suara _bass_ yang benar-benar ia kenal. Pemilik suara yang selalu ia hindari.

"Astaga! Itu benar kau Baek, akhirnya!."

BaekHyun segera pergi menghindar, tapi baru 2 langkah ia melangkah sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. BaekHyun terkejut bukan main.

"Lepaskan!." Suara BaekHyun begitu dingin, bahkan _Namja_ tinggi itu terkejut dengan perubahan sikap BaekHyun.

"Tidak! Aku ingin berbicara padamu sebentar. Sebentar saja.."

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Park ChanYeol _-ssi_. Lepaskan tanganmu!."

Bahkan hanya memanggil namanya saja dada BaekHyun terasa begitu sesak.

"Aku mohon Baek, hanya sebentar. Cukup dengarkan saja, tak masalah kau membelakangiku seperti ini."

Kedua mata BaekHyun berkaca-kaca. Semakin ia mendengar suara ChanYeol, semakin BaekHyun membenci _Namja_ itu. Semakin ChanYeol mendekat, semakin BaekHyun membenci keberadaan ChanYeol.

ChanYeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "BaekHyun _-ah_ , _Mianhae_."

BaekHyun terdiam tak percaya. Tentu saja, BaekHyun tidak mengira ChanYeol akan meminta maaf padanya. BaekHyun fikir ChanYeol akan memakinya karena meninggalkan _Namja_ itu selama 3 tahun, tapi yang ia dapat adalah permintamaafan Park ChanYeol yang mungkin tidak pernah ia dengar.

"Maafkan aku karena perilaku kasarku padamu dulu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. 3 tahun, 3 tahun kau meninggalkanku, dan sekarang aku sadar jika aku begitu brengsek. _Mianhae_ BaekHyun- _ah_ , kau pantas membenciku."

"Tapi, apakah tak ada kesempatan untukku untuk memperbaiki semuanya?."

 _SRET_

 _PLAK_

BaekHyun menyentak tangan ChanYeol dari lengannya lalu menampar ChanYeol begitu keras. ChanYeol merasakan panas pada pipi kirinya. Ya, dia pantas mendapatkannya. BaekHyun bahkan tidak peduli jika ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau fikir kau pantas mengatakan itu? Apakah begitu mudah untukmu meminta maaf setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu?! AKU MENDERITA PARK CHANYEOL! TAK TAUKAH KAU HAH?!."

ChanYeol menatap kedua mata BaekHyun yang sudah banjir air mata. Akhirnya ChanYeol dapat melihat wajah itu lagi. BaekHyun nya tidak berubah, tetap cantik. ChanYeol tersenyum sendu, ChanYeol tau jika BaekHyun tidak segampang itu memaafkannya, ChanYeol tau benar apa kesalahannya dulu.

Meskipun BaekHyun menamparnya berkali-kali, kesalahan masa lalu ChanYeol tidak pernah termaafkan.

"Baek.."

 _PLAK_

"Berhenti memanggil namaku brengsek!."

" _Mianhae_.."

BaekHyun segera berbalik memunggungi ChanYeol. BaekHyun tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sesak di dadanya, BaekHyun harus segera meninggalkan supermarket. Tapi ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, suara yang begitu ia kenal menyapanya.

"BaekHyun?."

BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya. BaekHyun dapat melihat Kris memandangnya khawatir. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Kris menghampiri BaekHyun yang terdiam dengan wajah banjir air mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?."

BaekHyun hanya diam memandang Kris sendu. Dan Kris baru menyadari jika mereka tidak hanya berdua. Kris memandang _Namja_ yang berdiri tepat dibelakang BaekHyun dengan wajah terkejut. Park ChanYeol ada disana.

"Park ChanYeol.." Gumam Kris. BaekHyun memejamkan matanya perih saat nama itu kembali terdengar olehnya.

Air mata BaekHyun kembali mengalir deras saat merasakan sesak dan kebencian dihatinya semakin menjadi. BaekHyun harus mengakhiri nya sekarang juga. BaekHyun tidak mau berurusan dengan Park ChanYeol lagi. Cukup sampai disini rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

BaekHyun menghapus kasar air matanya lalu berbalik menatap Park ChanYeol. Dengan sorot mata tajamnya BaekHyun memandang ChanYeol penuh kebencian. BaekHyun menggandeng lengan Kris dan menatap _Namja_ itu sebentar lalu kembali menatap ChanYeol yang terkejut melihat pagutan tangan BaekHyun dan Kris.

"Cukup sampai disini Park ChanYeol! Biarkan aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang! Jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi! Jangan munculkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi! SELAMAT TINGGAL!."

BaekHyun segera menarik lengan Kris dan trolinya. Sedangkan ChanYeol hanya menatap nanar punggung BaekHyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. ChanYeol masih _shock_ akan perkataan BaekHyun barusan. Apa barusan BaekHyun memintanya berhenti berharap? Apa barusan BaekHyun memintanya menjauhi _Namja_ mungil itu? Mana bisa begitu!. ChanYeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima. Kenapa BaekHyun menjadi egois?

"Tidak Baek! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Meskipun kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, aku bisa merebutmu begitu mudah. Tunggu saja sayang, kau harus menjadi milikku! HARUS!."

.

.

 _Tidak! Perjuangan Park ChanYeol tidak berhenti sampai disini._

.

 _Byun BaekHyun harus menjadi milik Park ChanYeol_

 **TBC**

Hallo readers tercinta~ bagaimana kabar kalian? apakah kalian lelah menunggu FF ini? hehe Mianhae~

Maaf baru update hari ini, karena memang chapter 5 sempet ilang di laptop dan apa daya harus membuat ulang. Maafkan Fae ya *bow* dan maafkan juga kalau tidak memuaskan *bow*

Dan hari ini bertepatan dengan 17 AGUSTUS, hari kemerdekkan republik Indonesia. Fae bangga menjadi salah satu orang indonesia, meskipun kesukaannya K-pop tapi tetap dihati tetap Indonesia wkwkwk ;D;D;D okey cukup cuap cuap nya.

Sekali lagi maafkan Fae yang telat update. Chapter 6 tidak bisa menjanjikan update cepat :(

Cukup sekian dari Author dan jangan lupa **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMENT**. Thank You~


End file.
